Opposite of Normal
by Sugar.SomeSpice
Summary: Bella Swan is afraid of moving on after Edward left her so she could have normal life. What neither of them expected was that Bella's a witch. She could never have a normal life.
1. Danger, Stupidity and Bella

I don't any of the characters from charmed, or twilight.

* * *

Bella's POV

I needed to see him.

Just once more.

Then I would go on with my life as much as I could. For Charlies sake and also for Jake and Renee's. So I stood at the edge of the cliff waiting for his sweet voice to come to me. I waited and waited…..but there was nothing.

'What?' I spoke aloud, confused. 'Edward? Edward?' My throat burned a little when I said his name but there still was nothing. I sighed after a few minutes. Still no Edward. What the hell was going on? I know I hadn't gotten over him yet. I still missed him immensely, so why wasn't my brain reacting? Why hadn't I heard him? This was dangerous, right?

Yes! It is dangerous. Even more dangerous than the last time. The wind was stronger, the water that attacked the rocks at the bottom where more fierce. This time I was actually scared. So why wasn't I hearing his voice?

'_Maybe….maybe because my body hasn't registered the danger of the situation yet_.' I thought in my head.

No, that didn't make any sense. But it was the only assumption I could make. '_Just jump Bella. Maybe you'll hear his voice in the water. Come on Bella jump. What's the worst that can happen?'_

'I could die.' The words slipped from my lips in a whisper. But I didn't feel any regret or emotion when I said them. I should have felt something. But I feel absolutely nothing. I felt numb. I suddenly realized, if I did die it wouldn't be so bad, Edward had already left me twice. Jacob didn't- couldn't understand that I didn't love him in that way. And Charlie and Renee had gotten on with their lives.

I'm nineteen, living at home with my father. No friends (aside from Jacob), I'm not in collage, I don't have a job. And on top of that pathetic excuse for a life, I'm still in love with my vampire ex-boyfriend, who does not love me back.

My life sucked and as I got older it got worse. I crouched back ready to spring in the air.

If this jump killed me, I wouldn't complain.

* * *

Sorry if I made Bella Seem suicidal.

So Edward left Bella right after they got back from Volterra, and Bella hasn't been able to live with her life. The Charmed Ones show up in the next chapter, so please be patient.


	2. Oh the wonderful magic

I don't any of the characters from charmed, or twilight.

* * *

Phoebe's POV

I never reacted that way to a premonition before. But that girl, she committed suicide. Why would she want to die? _Why? _It didn't make sense, but then I remembered the look in her eyes, the longing, the pain, the loneliness. She was unhappy. That's why she did what she did. But still, why was I crying, why was I sitting at the bottom steps of the stairs in Piper's arms crying my eyes out. I didn't even know the girl in my premonition. Of course I had seen people die in my premonitions before but she was an exception. I felt like my heart was breaking, like her death would impact my life drastically.

'Phoebe, honey. What did you see? What happened?' Piper asked rocking me back and forth comforting me. Oh Piper, I felt like a baby in her arms. Like when I was with her everything would be okay. This is probably how Wyatt felt or Leo.

Paige sat next to me, rubbing circles on my back. 'Did you even have a premonition?'She asked

I nodded quickly, I didn't trust my voice. I know what I saw, the beautiful, unhappy brunette jumped off the cliff, the sky around her was grim the waves at the bottom crashed into the rocks bitterly. She hit her head on the rocks and sank deep into the water. But I remember there was a police officer, he was holding a notepad that said...oh dammit what did it say. Ummmm, oh right it said _time of death, 2:56. Location of death, Forks, Washington. _

'Piper? What time is it?' I asked, my voice hoarse.

'Um, 1:47. Why do you want to know?'

I jumped out of her arms. I still had time_. We _still had time. 'Leo!' I called out, my voice was suddenly courageous. If we were going to save her we had to go now.

'Phoebe? What the hell, are you crazy' Piper exclaimed angrily. Oh no she's mad, I'm in trouble.

'Actually, I think, if you wanted to be specific you should ask if she's _bipolar._' Paige said in her "I'm a know-it-all voice".

Piper turned to glare at Paige instead of me. Thank God.

Leo orbed down then, 'Yes Phoebe what is it?

'I need you to take me to La Push.' I asked him determination seething out of my voice.

'Where?' He asked.

'What's a La Push?' Paige asked confused.

'Its a place in Washington I need to go there.'

'Why? Does it have something to do with the premonition you had?' Piper asked me, no longer angry.

'Yes.' Was all I said

It was quiet, until Leo asked me what I saw. I told them everything, what I saw and how it made me feel.

Piper looked me confused. 'So you started bawling like a baby because some depressed girl decided to kill herself.'

'Yes.' The look on her face didn't change. I sighed exasperated. 'What is it Piper? Why are you looking at me like that?'

'Because i-it doesn't make sense. There were no demons, no supernatural activity. Why do we need to save her?'

I looked at her surprised that she had said that. 'Because Piper shes and innocent. And it's our job to protect and save innocents.'

Leo put a hand out. 'She didn't mean it like that. Its just that this has never happened before. You've never had to save someone who _wanted_ to die.' He said protecting his wife.

I sighed, that was true.

'Unless, her death is a bad thing.' Paige said.

I was quiet again.

The silence was depressing.

Until Piper suddenly burst out and said 'Well come on people, we have and innocent to save.'

I smiled at her. 'Okay I'll go with Paige, you and Leo go together.'

'Okay, see you there.' Piper said before wrapping her arms around Leo, we watched as they orbed away.

'They are probably the cheesiest couple in the world.' Paige said her voice filled with adoration and mock disgust.

'Yes' I agreed 'But there also probably the most perfect couple in world.'

Paige shrugged and took my hand.

It was true though. Piper and Leo's love was perfect. It had its ups and its downs but at the end of the day, they still loved, wanted and needed the other. I was always envious of Piper, I wished for that love. And I found it in Cole. But I knew that Cole and I could never compare to Piper and Leo, they were one of a kind.

The next thing I knew, Paige and I were standing in the middle of a forest the rain pouring down drenched us in seconds. And did I mention it was freezing. Piper and Leo walked towards us, Piper had Leo's sweater on. Lucky.

'Okay, where are we?' Piper asked.

'Well in a forest.' I said.

'I know that, let me rephrase that, where are we supposed to find this girl?'

'Well...She jumped off the highest cliff so I think we should get out of this place and look for her.'

'Makes sense.' Leo said.

We began to walk and Paige murmured softly. 'I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore'

'Shut up Dorothy.' Piper whispered to her.

'I don't want to be Dorothy.' She whispered back.

'Fine. Shut up Toto.'

'Touche Piper, touche.'

Leo and I laughed and Piper rolled her eyes. Even though things were tense my sisters could still make me laugh.

As we made our way out of the trees, I saw a figure in front of us. Then it disappeared.

She jumped.

'Leo!' I screamed as Piper gasped and Paige yelped.

Leo orbed away and left the three of us to wonder if he got her in time. Then he appeared with the brunette girl in his arms, she looked at him shocked but not afraid. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide with excitement, and her skin was pale.

Leo set her down, she back away and she stared at the four of us.

'What the hell?' She asked her voice was strained but other than that she seemed fine.

'We caught you before you jum- fell.' Piper said probably trying to be polite.

'No. No you didn't. I know I jumped. I _know _I did.' She said, her eyes, voice, and face defensive.

Gosh she was stubborn.

'Okay. Maybe we saved you as you were falling. But why did you jump in the first place?' I asked trying to be kind.

Her eyes changed once more. This time they where black with fury and sadness. "None of your business.' She spat out her voice equally as hurt and furious.

I stepped back, I never saw someone so mad.

She looked at me. Then at Leo, Piper and Paige. She shook her head. 'I-I'm sorry. I'm Bella by the way. I don't know if I'm glad that you saved me but thanks.'

'Your welcome, I'm Paige and these are my sisters Piper and Phoebe and that's Leo, Piper's husband.'

'Nice to meet you.' Bella said. She extended her hand and walked towards us, she stumbled a little and the three of us reached out to help her. And suddenly...

Suddenly, everything changed. The moment I touched her I felt an electrical current run through my body. My veins felt like fire. I was unsure why I felt this way. But the sky darkened, the rain beat down harder on us until it turned to hail, the wind hit us fiercely whipping our hair around our faces. And I felt this connection, so deep and so beautiful, that nothing in the world could break it. Even as lightning began to torch the sky and hit one of the trees behind us I didn't let go. Neither did my sisters, I knew they felt what I was feeling. And i knew, I knew that she would be a part of my life for a long time.

Bella jerked back suddenly and fell to the ground.

We looked at her for a moment and then turned to Leo. 'What the hell was that?' We all said at the same time.

'You guys were glowing.' Was all that Leo said.

'Glowing. _Glowing. _Why? Why were we glowing? That's not normal, it is not normal.' Piper said her voice getting louder and louder.

'Piper calm down.' I yelled even though i wasn't calm.

'No, I mean did you feel what I felt. The electricity. The the...'

'The magic' Paige finished for her.

'Yes, the magic.'

'Look we'll figure this out later.' I said in a small voice. 'Right now we should take her home.'

'Wait back to the manor. We cant do that.' Leo said panicking.

'No we can. It makes sense Leo. Besides shes not bad, we can all sense that.' She walked up to Leo and kissed him sweetly on the lips. 'Take her home, please.'

Leo picked her up and orbed away.

I was very still and very quiet, aside form the rain, wind and lightning.

Piper broke the silence. 'Oh Phoebe. What have you gotten us into?'

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review.


	3. Dream, Death, or Reality

I don't any of the characters from charmed, or twilight.

* * *

Bella's POV

What. The. Heck. Was. That!

Scary?

Yes.

Exhilarating?

Yes.

But what was it? All I did was touch them. It's not like they cast a spell on me or something. That's ridiculous. Witches don't exist. At least I think they don't.

I remember the look in there eyes. They were as confused as I was, but they also seemed intrigued. When they let go of me I felt very weak and nauseous. As if I ran two miles on an empty stomach, then I went on a roller coaster, and then some idiot bled in front of me. The last thing I remember hearing was the lightning in the sky, and feeling the rain on my skin.

Then I remembered.

The jump. I died. It was all a dream. They were just just a figment of my imagination. Or maybe my this was the afterlife. I have no idea, but I do know for sure, I jumped off the cliff and I felt the electricity.

'Are you awake?' I heard a voice in the distance ask me. How far away was this person?

'Bella? Bella?' The voice called to me. I wanted to respond. I wanted to ask if I was dead, or I was being held captive.

I could hear everything around me, I heard the person sigh, I heard the rustling of papers. I hear them ask me questions like, who are you? What are you? And I wanted to answer them, I wanted to tell the person what they needed to know. I'm Bella Swan, and I'm a human. _Duh._

Oh yes I was just human. A weak, feeble human who couldn't keep the only man she ever loved. Ugh! Why is that every thought I ever have involves Edward. Couldn't I move on? No I couldn't, because I didn't want too. I wanted him to always be with me, I couldn't let him go that would kill me. Literally.

I hated him. I loved him. I wanted and needed him. But the feelings weren't recuperated. My life really sucked.

I sighed and heard the voice ask if I was awake. My body stirred and my eyes fluttered open.

'Hey are you okay?' The voice asked again, my eyesight was slightly blurred but as I regained consciousness I realized who was talking to me.

'Yeah I'm fine. Leo, right?' I asked.

The man, who I suspected was Leo, laughed warmly. 'Yeah. Leo Wyatt.' He extended his hand to me and I looked at wondering what would happen if I shook it.

'Umm, Bella Swan.' I took his hand reluctantly and flinched back waiting for the electricity to come.

He looked at me as if he knew what I was thinking. 'I don't think you're going to get that feeling with me.'

I frowned involuntarily.'Why?'

'I have a guess as to why. But I can't tell you without revealing the girls secrets. And it's really not my secret to tell.' He said, i suspected he trying not to give away too much.

I nodded somberly. 'Ah, alright.'

Suddenly there was a blue light and I saw the three girls I saw before. I remember the light I saw it when I was falling. When I was in La Push.

And I had a feeling I wasn't in La Push or Forks anymore.

'Hey Bella. How do you feel?' One of the three girls said. I think her name was Phoebe.

'Where am I?' I asked ignoring her question and hoping I didn't sound rude.

Phoebe looked at her sisters and then turned back to me. 'At our house.' She said forcing a laugh.

'And where exactly is your house?' I asked pushing the subject.

'In...San Fransisco.' She finally said after minutes of silence.

I stared at her open mouthed. ' San Fransisco. As in the city in California.'

'The one and only.' The red head said, Paige.

'H-How?'

'You wouldn't believe us if we told you. 'Paige murmured in a low voice.

Then unexpectedly the ground began to shake, I froze and stayed glued to the sofa.

'Leo! Earthquake!.' Piper exclaimed and ran to Leo's side, her sisters followed her.

Leo sighed and looked ahead of him. 'No. It's not.'

I looked around and completely forgot about the danger of the shaking ground. The house was enchanting, and breathtaking. I was sitting in what I believe was the sunroom. It was funny how I got completely lost in the beauty of the house, how everything wrong that was going on around me seemed to fade away in the background. That was until the book flipped, on it's own. It stopped on a page that said Swan.

'I don't think that was there before.' Piper screamed. Then two more blue lights came into my view. As did a whirl of wind with fire surrounding it.

Three figures appeared. The one of the far left and the far right were hooded in gold ropes.

'Elders.' Leo whispered to Piper answering a question she never asked.

'Oh well _that's _fun.' She whispered back.

I pondered on that. Elders? Who or what are Elders?

'And a guest.' Leo said quickly.

And then the third figure appeared. A tall man who seemed to dominate the room by looking at him I felt respect and fear. But aside from that he was handsome, very handsome. He looked wise and proud. Almost pompous, but he also looked like he could be kind and gentle if he wanted to be of course. He had short black hair, a strong jaw, his face was smooth clear of all emotion, but his eyes burned with anger and fury. His eyes.

''Well my dear Paige, if she wont believe you then what is the use in telling her.' His voice echoed across the room even though he spoke the words very softly. But in that moment all I could see all I could think about was his eyes.

His eyes.

A color I saw every day. It was the first thing I saw when I looked in the mirror. They were my eyes, my fathers eyes. But Charlie was my father.

'Dad?' The word escaped my lips and I immediately regretted saying it. Stupid, stupid Bella. Charlies your dad, not this stranger. But then the man looked at me, his eyes softened, a small smile formed on his lips and he nodded.

'How did you know?' He asked in a sweet voice completely different from the one he used before.

I was right. Holy crow! I was right. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Charlie Swan was my father. My_ dad_. This is a dream. No I'm dead, this is the afterlife.

_Bella you already made that asumption. _A little voice said in the back of my mind.

Shut up! I told myself. I was the best and only explanation I could come up with. This is God showing me that what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have tried to kill myself. But in my defense it didn't start out that way. I closed my eyes, tightly. Wishing, hoping, praying that I was dreaming or dead. I kept them shut for about ten seconds. But when I opened then everyone was staring at me confused and slightly amused.

But this wasn't funny, at least not to me. This was an absurd dream I was having.

_It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream._ I chanted over and over again in my mind. _Oh who am I kidding this isn't the Wizard of Oz, I'm not going to chant and chant about something hoping it'll come true.  
_

I sighed defeated. Oh golly. I was not dreaming. It felt too real. I felt too sick. And way too overwhelmed.

'How did you know?' He asked again, his voice was louder than before. Maybe he thought I didn't hear him. But I heard him. Loud and clear.

'I honestly don't know.' I said my voice so weak and confused I felt like a kid finding out Santa Clause wasn't real and that daddy killed the Easter Bunny.

He laughed. I think he laughed at my weakness. 'Stop.' I told him raising my voice and sticking my chin up. He had no right to laugh at me. He didn't know what I was going through. Or what I had been through.

He laughed quietly again, amused by my attempt to be confident. 'My apologies. I didn't mean to insult you.'

'You're lying.' I said, and he looked at me, hurt.

'No I truly mean it. I did not mean to insult you.'

I shook my head. 'No. That's not what I meant. You're lying to me. You're not my father.'

He looked hurt again. But the hurt was quickly changed to an emotion I couldn't understand.

It looked like he was challenging me

'Your middle name is Marie, after you grandmother. Your so clumsy it almost makes me ashamed to be your father.' I wanted to claw his eyes out. What a jerk! 'You hate blood, but you'll learn to overcome that.' He said smiling.

I shook my head. 'No that's not enough. Anyone who has know me for two weeks could tell me that. You're a liar. And I'm leaving.' I sighed angrily. "i cant believe I actually thought you were my dad, I guess I'm just having a bad day.' I stood up and walked away, knowing that I was an absolute fool.

'Really? Then how would I know that you have three birthmarks on your shoulder. Your left shoulder to be exact.' I turned around and gaped at him. How did he know that?

'You never had a normal childhood. Your mother and father were terrible parents. One is an adult child and the other is a pathetic excuse for a man. You love the earth. You love helping people. Your kind, helping, selfless and warm. You have a red and white bear, you've probably forgotten about him, but you always slept with him when you were a baby.'

'Bernice.' I whispered. How did he know about him? Never told anyone about him. He was lost in one of our moving boxes when I was five. He was my best friend and I could never sleep without him.

'Yes. I believe you wanted to name him Bernice. Even though your mother told you it was a woman's name. Am I correct?' He said every word with such familiarity I knew the last question was just to humor me.

Then I realized I was crying, the tears streaming down my face like waterfalls. My throat felt like someone jammed a jagged rock down there I couldn't breathe and I was feeling very, very dizzy.

I sat down on the nearest chair and began to sob. How was this possible? My whole life was a lie, everything I was. Everything that me, me was a lie. A huge disgusting lie that made me want to vomit. If I wasn't so curious as to what I was and who I was I would have fainted. Again. I sat there in the chair crying trying to get my feelings out. Everything I felt since I jumped off the cliff to this very moment. The anger, pain, sorrow, excitement, confusion and denial. Denial? What was I denying? Oh right, the fact that that this man is my father. I didn't want to believe that Renee and Charlie weren't my biological parents. I wanted believe that my whole life wasn't perfect but at least I knew what my past was, who my family was. But I couldn't believe that no matter how much I wanted to. I couldn't.

When I finally calmed down I realized what I had to ask.

'Who am I?' My voice sounded broken, but I didn't care. I felt broken.

My supposedly father didn't seem to notice though. He smiled warmly at me, as if I asked him if he liked bunnies. 'I think you're asking the wrong question.'

'No. I'm not. Now tell me. Who am I?' I asked through my clenched teeth.

'You're Isabella Marie Swan.' He smiled again. Did he have a heart?

I growled and Leo spoke before I could ask my question again.

'Micheal? Why don't you just answer her question, instead of trying to provoke her?' He suggested calmly. Thank you Leo. I relaxed a bit, and turned from Leo to him, Micheal. Wait? Provoke, why was he trying to provoke me?

'Don't tell me what to do Whitelighter!' Micheal cried out.

Suddenly indignation ran through me. What the heck was wrong with this man? He smiles at my pain, yells at those who are trying to help and on top of that he brings emotions back to me that I don't want to feel. I felt so furious.

'Hey!' I snapped at him. 'Listen to Leo and answer my question?'

Micheal laughed at me. 'What? Is Bella angry that she hasn't gotten what she wants? Poor child.' He said making a mockery of my anger.

'YOU!' I screamed, then I took a deep breath. 'You know, _nothing_ about me.'

'I find that very hard to believe. You are my daughter after all.' He tilted his head to the side. 'But then again, I am glad I left. You see your much too nice. Sugary sweet to be exact. Too much of a baby to be my daughter. You are too weak, too feeble, and simply too boring. I'm glad that I left.'

'Shut up.' I whispered, knowing this was all true. Because I heard it before.

'Your ignorance, and stubbornness are your most unlikable traits. I doubt you've ever felt before-'

'That's not true.' I whispered again, this time more fiercely.

-you've only daydreamed and wished for a better life. You spent half of it locked up in a room reading. Reading to escape your horrendous life. You don't have beauty. Or strength. You're not interesting. That is why no one has ever truly loved you.' He spit out, any person in my position would have immediately lashed out at him. But I knew that this was all true. No one really loved me. Not him, Charlie or Renee, or Edward. My whole life was a lie, and not even a good lie.

Micheal looked at me surprised before saying, 'And that is why _you _have never truly loved anyone.'

I knew for a fact that this wasn't true. I knew, because I knew Edward. And I loved him more than anything in my life, more than my own life.

'Enough!' I yelled so loudly I scared myself, I swung my hand out as if I were trying to hit something in front of me. But in that same instant something happened. A gust of struck everyone down, I shattered the windows and blew the furniture away. I stared at them wide eyed because the wind came from _me. _From my hand.

Micheal was the only one who wasn't on the floor. But I did see him stagger back. He smiled at me, it wasn't like the smiles from before. It was a genuine warm smile. The reason I knew was because I saw the love in his eyes.

'You have a striking resemblance to her, and myself. But you have her hair.' He said his voice was low and sad.

'Who?' I asked, already knowing the answer.

'You're mother?'

I laughed, 'Only a little bit, I don't think I really look like Renee though. More like you.' His brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to the punch.

'What am I?' I demeaned.

He sighed. 'You're a magical being.'

'Your magical, but Renee isn't?' I asked

'Renee isn't your mother.' He said slowly.

'Huh?'

He sighed once more. 'It seems as though I have a lot to explain.'

'Yeah, but first explain what you are.' I said, feeling like an idiot for not knowing that Renee wasn't my real mother.

'Oh right. My name is Micheal. One of the seven Gods who lead the heavens above.' He said coolly.

He said so little yet my brain felt like it fried. 'What?' I asked trying not to shriek.

Micheal looked around and looked down at me. 'This is going to take much longer than expected.'

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review.

It makes sense, well at least to me. I mean remember when Leo said that his bosses had bosses, well that's who Bella's father is, One of the Gods. (Just in case some of you didn't understand, and if you don't like it please try to. I wanted to make Bella a powerful creature and I immediately tied it in with the Gods. Don't be angry, if you promise not to get angry I will be very happy.)

FYI- Bella's real father looks a little like a forty year old Pierce Brosnan (with the exception of his eyes). And her mother looks kinda like Natalie Portman (with the exception of her hair).


	4. Everybody Hurts

I don't any of the characters from charmed, or twilight.

* * *

Micheal's POV

The eldest charmed one, Piper, lead us all into the sitting room. Her body seemed weary, but her eyes were alert. She watched me as I sat, as if she were waiting for me to attack her family. I looked at her and tried to smile.

'I won't hurt you. I'm not a monster.' I said to her trying to calm her. I was in the Halliwell manor, it was her home as much as it was her sisters, and I should be grateful for her hospitality.

But Piper frowned at me. 'Please, if you lead everything above then you already have hurt me. After everything you put me and Leo through-'

'Piper...' Leo began but he was rebuffed.

'No Leo. After all of our pain and struggles I deserve to bitch a little okay. You put so much stress into our lives and you put my family through so much. I think it's alright for me to think you're a monster.'

I nodded, completely understanding. Piper and Leo had through a lot. Mainly because of me, my bothers and sisters, and the Elders judgment. Piper looked down at the floor, I leaned forward and called her attention.

'Piper. I am not a soulless creature, that feeds on others sorrow. I understand what we have put you through, but if I didn't happen you would not be the strong person you are today. I have lived through forbidden love, like you. So I know how heart break feels. So please accept my sincere apologies.'

She looked at me taken aback. 'Umm, okay.'

I smiled and turned to my daughter, my beautiful , loving daughter. Who's features were so much like her mother, it hurt to look at her. But it also mad me feel happy, whole again.

'Forbidden love?' She asked, surprised.

I sighed. It was a subject that I did not like to discuss, her mother and I were a thing of the past, the present is my role as a God. The future would be my job in the heavens and my daughter. And as cruel as that may sound to some people, I know why I do not try to remember everything I had with Charlotte Swan. I already grieved and mourned her death. I love Charlotte, but it is not good to dwell on the past. It makes you weak.

'Yes, forbidden love. Let me start from the beginning. It is a very long story though. Would you like to hear it?' I asked the Halliwells and Leo.

'Yes. I think I speak for everyone when I say I'd love to hear it.' Phoebe said.

'Alright. Many years ago I came down to earth, for soul searching. After thousands of years of life I was utterly unhappy. I had no one to share my life with , Immortality seemed boring and I wanted to find my use in life was. There I was a God, who had limitless power, breathtaking beauty, and eternal knowledge, walking in a dark forest in Oregon. I needed to find a reason to continue to exist, I had seen so much pain, and death. I was tired of it. I was ready to give up my powers and immortality for one reason and one reason only. I was unhappy.

'But then out of the shadows a figure appeared. I readied for a fight, but then I heard it. Sobs. Soft sobs, that could only be from a woman. I did not want to be seen, but as I was about to teleport away. I saw her. She was so beautiful. So ravishing, I felt kept there. As if she were my gravity. She finally noticed me and she put up her deflection shield. She looked so small. She was a tiny thing, about 5'3. And very petite. But when she saw me there was a glint in her eyes. A glint of passion and power. She looked so strong.'

I couldn't help but smile at the memory of her determination. 'Then when I stepped out of the shadows. She saw who I was she seemed startled, but she didn't let her shield down.'

'Do you know who I am? I asked her. She looked at me and frowned. Then said, "I think so. But I cant be sure." '

'Wait, deflection shield?' Bella asked her voice was tired but interested.

'Yes, your mother was a witch. As are the three girls in front of us. The Charmed One's to be exact. And Leo is a Whitelighter. A sort of guardian angel to witches.' I told her. Her eyes looked like they would pop out of her skull. 'This is a lot of information for you, I'm sure.'

She shook her head, she was not very convincing. 'No. I mean, kinda. It's big news to know my whole life was fake. Its huge news, but the whole "My real father is a God, and my real mom is a witch" isn't as bad as I expected. After all you guys aren't the first magical creatures I've come to know.' She laughed quietly, enjoying a private joke.

I felt a fear bubble inside of me. What did she mean by that? 'What?' I asked more forcefully than I expected to.

She shrank back. 'Umm. W-what?'

'What did you mean by that earlier comment?' I said calming down a bit.

'It's just that my best friend, is a werewolf and...' She stopped talking suddenly and hid her eyes.

'And.' I prompted.

'My ex-boyfriend and his family are, vampires.' She whispered delicately.

'Vampires!' I screamed angrily. How could she be so reckless? And werewolves? How could she be with those monstrous creatures? 'I knew that she have never stop guarding you. I never should have stopped watching over you, but you turned thirteen and thought that you would be fine. But I was wrong. Very very wrong. Do you even comprehend the danger you put yourself in with those creatures. You could have died. You didn't have your powers, you didn't know how to use them. I could have lost you. You are the last Swan of known existence and your prancing around putting your life in danger.'

'Dad! Please I'll explain later.' She looked like she was going cry so I dropped the subject. She also soften me up with the calling me dad, I liked that. Being a father seemed right.

'Alright, alright. But we will talk about this.' She rolled her eyes and I smiled. 'Anyway where were we? Ah yes. She looked like she was ready to fight. After I proved to her that I was actually one of the seven Gods she let her guard down and began to question me. Her voice, her eyes, her body. I soon found myself, falling in love. She told me her name was Charlotte Swan. Of the Swan coven of witches. I grew close to in the time that we were in the forest. I asked her why she was crying, and running away. She told me an oracle told her a great danger would come her and her families way. But she didn't know if she could believe it.'

'What did the oracle tell her exactly?' Paige asked me quietly.

'That her family would die out, and the Swans would be no more. And little by little the future the oracle told her came true. Her family was slowly being murdered, her mother and father and their mothers and fathers. Her brothers and sisters, and there offspring.'

'What?' Phoebe said shocked. "Who would do that?'

'A demon called Nerex.' **_(made him up)_** I said sadly.

'How powerful is he?'

'It is unknown. But it is said his powers almost surpass those of the Source.'

Piper growled. 'Well how come we never heard of him.'

'I don't know my dear.

'Wait, talk about this later. What about my mom?' Bella asked impatiently.

'I told her not to worry, I would counsel with my brothers and sisters and tell her everything I know. The she glared at me and asked me why I cared. And I told her, I told her. "I think I'm falling in love with you." And she kissed me. She kissed me and I knew that I found my soul. My reason to live in her.' I cleared my throat. 'Skip to nine months later. She was pregnant with you, I hadn't gone back to the heavens since I found out Charlotte was with child. My brother and sisters called to me, urging for me to come, they asked what I was keeping from them. They had no idea I was secretly handfasted your mother and they she was pregnant with you.'

'Our lives were perfect. Everything was going beautifully. You were six months old when it happened. I was called to the heavens, apparently a great evil was going to begin and I had to go back to see what exactly was going to happen. When we going to begin our discussion I felt a pain. A heart wrenching pain in my chest. Then I realized that the reason they called me, and had been calling me so urgently was because of your mothers family. And the pain in my chest was the sorrow I felt when she died. Nerex went after when I let my guard down. He killed her.'

I was quiet for a long time. The pain and memories of all that I had been through hit me like a wave. Crashing down on me. Until I fully trusted my voice I began to speak again.

'I loved your mother. When I saw her dieing on the floor, bleeding. When I hear your cries of terror. A rage build up inside of me. I killed him, and destroyed the house and everything in my path. I had nothing. Nothing but you Bella.' I turned to my daughter her eyes were filled with tears. 'But I couldn't leave my position as a God so gave you up. I found a young couple Charlie McKinney and Renee Jones they were runaways that had just been married. I altered their memory, everything about was changed there names, where they lived, what they were to become. I watched over you every time you were lonely, sad, or angry. I watched to see if you were in any danger, or pain. I never stopped watching you, I saw your birthdays. I watched you grow. I never left you.'

I looked at her, the tears falling out of her eyes. She bit down on her lip and looked away from me. 'But you did leave.' She sniffled. She wiped her nose and still didn't make eye contact with me. 'And you could have stayed. You should have stayed. God, I'm so stupid, because I actually care for you. I feel like I've known you my whole life as opposed to and hour. Is that normal?'

She looked at me and I felt so ashamed. 'Well Isabella my love. You're not very normal are you?'

Bella laughed, at least I think she did, she probably choked.

'So whats Bella's affiliation with the Charmed Ones.' Leo asked me.

'Read the book.' I said pointing to the book of shadows in front of us, opened on the Swan page still. Piper picked up the book and read aloud;

'The Swans. A powerful coven of witches, and the strongest ally to the Warren family. They were our friends and confidants during the dark times, and the golden ones. An oath of partnership, deeper than friendship, a second family to us who we call upon whenever we are in great peril. A strong connection is build between these two families. The prophecy tell of a time when The Charmed Ones will unite with the Supreme One. Together they will fight evil doers and help each other grow.'

'The Supreme One. Who's that?' Paige asked, perplexed. I scoffed I think even an idiot would know who.

'It says here. The Supreme One. The said child created by breaking a punishable law. An immortal being of limitless power, extreme beauty, and all of the divinity that comes in a Goddess. The Supreme One will bless the magical community, bring love to the heavens and and joy to the mortal world. It is prophesied that The Supreme One will be the strongest magical being in to ever walk the Earth and The Heavens' Piper looked up at Bella. 'I have a feeling that the Supreme One is you Bella.'

'No! I mean, no! I can't be! I age, immortals don't change they don't age.' Bella looked like she was going to explode.

'No, you don't age dear.' I said trying to calm her. 'You didn't know about your power. Once you found them your immortality came with it. You will be forever 19.'

I hoped she wouldn't be upset and break down. I was very worried, she had received so much information in the last two hours and seemed unaffected by it. But instead of getting angry or upset. She smiled.

'So I can't die?' She asked excitedly.

'No you can die, you can be poisoned, you can bleed out. It's because of the witch blood in you. You're body is much more stronger than a witch, but you are weaker than a God.'

'Huh? What else?' She asked me her eyes wide. I sighed, and the Swan Book of Shadows appeared before me.

'Read this.' I said putting it in her hands.

'What is it?' She asked, looking between the Halliwell Book of shadows and the Swan's.

'Your families Book of Shadows. It holds potions, spells, information on demons, warlocks and other supernatural beings. Many of you ancestors have written in it, including your mother. I must go now child. But I will be back soon. I promise.' I said unwilling to leave.

'Okay. Before you go can you take me home.' She said holding the book sacredly.

'I'm sorry but you cannot go back to Forks.'

'Why? But...' She seemed upset. 'But my home.'

'Bella you can stay here.' Piper said warmly.

Phoebe and Paige nodded.

'If were supposed to be very close maybe we should get to know each other.' Piper said again. I smiled. At least my daughter wouldn't be alone.

'Are you sure, I don't want to intrude?' Bella said, biting on her lip.

'Yes I'm sure.'

'Okay, I'll stay.' Bella said finally giving in.

'Yay!' Phoebe exclaimed and jumped up to hug Bella. Bella hugged her back, and it looked like a genuine hug.

'I'll show you to your room.' She stood and walked Bella upstairs.

I sighed, very content. Then Bella turned around and pulled me into a hug. 'Bye dad.' She whispered.

I slowly hugged her back, 'Goodbye dear.'

We stood there for a minute before she let go and wiped the tears from her eyes. I teleported away the minute she was out of sight. I arrived to the heavens my brothers and sisters seemed like they needed there space, I had manipulated there trust and they needed time.

I walked around the clouds, my mind in deep thought. Until, I heard Bella cry. She was so confused. So dejected. All the things she learned today put her down. All the things I remembered made me miserable.

We were both hurt creatures, trying to move on.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review.

For those of You who don't understand Bella is half witch half God. Her power surpasses the Charmed Ones and Wyatt's. Her mother died and her whole life has been a lie, Charlie and Renee wont lose any memory they had of Bella, but they'll think she moved far away or some excuse like that. Here a Heads up. Try not to think about it, it hurts your brain and makes the story seem complicated. Just read the story and enjoy.


	5. Happening Once Again

I don't any of the characters from charmed, or twilight.

* * *

Piper's POV

'Dad could you keep Wyatt overnight?' I told Victor not trying to mask the sleepiness in my voice.

'Sure Piper. You sound tired, are you okay honey?'

'Yeah, just a bit confused.' I sighed. I was more than confused, I was scared. This girl, Bella, was supposedly this all powerful being that eould bring peace to the world. She would put us in a lot of trouble. Things were already rocky because of Wyatt, now the danger would be stronger.

'Do you want to talk about it?' He asked concerned.

'No dad it's fine. I'm gonna go to bed now.'

'Alright honey. I'll bring Wyatt tomorrow morning around ten. That's fine right?' He asked.

I smiled to myself. 'Ten is perfect dad. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Goodnight honey.'

' 'Night dad.' I pressed end and walked up to my room. On the way up I saw Phoebe and Paige outside of Bella's room whispering to each other.

'What the hell?' I said loudly.

'Shhh.' They shushed me hastily.

'What are you doing out here?' I said lowering my voice.

'I think she's crying.' Paige said to me.

'So you guys are eavesdropping on her?' I said, putting it into perspective.

'No, no.' They both said too quickly. I stared at them until they broke.

'Okay, we were eavesdropping on her. But we just wanted to make sure she was okay.' Phoebe said, giving in first.

'Phoebe, Paige, that's not nice. Let her have her privacy.'

Paige sighed, 'But she's sad. Maybe we should go give her some company.'

'Look if she is sad she'll tell us.' I said, because truthfully if I was her, I'd be sad too. But I would also want to talk to someone close to me, and we hardly know her.

'Piper, maybe she's shy. What if she needs to vent, but she just feels embarrassed.'

'All the more reason for us to let her come to us.' I said. I made perfect sense and they knew that but Paige and Phoebe still stared at me reluctantly. I gave in with a tired sigh. 'Fine will you two feel better if I went to go talk to her.'

'Yes much better.' Paige said with a smile.

'Oh thank you, thank you Piper.' Phoebe said, hugging me tightly. 'We owe you one.'

I released them and smiled. 'Really because the club needs-' Before I could finish the faked yawns.

'Oh Piper. We'll see you tomorrow.' Paige said hurriedly.

'Bye Piper.' Phoebe said hugging me one more time.

'Yeah, yeah.' I said rolling my eyes before I knocked on Bella's door.

'Bella?' I said quietly.

I heard sniffling and small cries when I opened the door. 'Bella? Bella can I come in?'

'Huh? Um yeah sure. Come on in?' She picked up her head from underneath the pillow and looked at me. Her eyes were red and puffy.

'Are you okay?' I asked sweetly, she looked at me dumbfounded.

'Yes, I'm fine. W-Why wouldn't I be?' She was an absolute terrible liar.

'Bella, you can talk to me. I'm not going to judge you for what you're feeling.' I looked at her, wondering what she was thinking. All she did was bite her lip and look away.

'Bella?' I said again. 'Listen, you're supposed be our greatest ally. If were supposed to be really close don't you think we should open up to each other.'

She looked at me, her wide chocolate brown eyes filled with tears. 'Piper I want to open up. But I just don't know _how_.'

I thought about that for a while before coming up with an answer. 'Bella, why don't you tell me exactly what you're feeling right now. And what you're thinking.'

'I-I'm thinking that you have a beautiful house.' She tried to smile. 'I'm thinking that my life, so far, has pretty much been decided for me. I'm feeling broken, lost and slightly impatient for my future. I mostly feel like I'm... I'm not really here. Like this is a dream and I can't wake up. But I also have this feeling I really can't explain. It's like... It's like...' She took a deep breath and cried into her hands.

'It's like you're falling. And you keep reaching out for a hand so you can be saved. But instead, people are just throwing things at you. Causing you to feel like nothing, and feel like no one is going to save you. And you make yourself believe that you can't be save or helped. It's not even your doing, but your just going keep falling. And matter how much you scream, or cry you'll still be falling. Always falling.' I took a small breath and looked at Bella. She looked back at me, with a puzzled look on her face. 'That's how you feel, or similar to that at least.'

Silent were running down her cheeks. 'Yeah. You got it right. How did you know?'

I looked at her, trying to show her a look of insight, but I think it backfired on me because she shrank away from me.

'Oh I-I didn't mean to- I mean it's none of my business.'

'No! No I can tell you. I didn't mean to scare you.' I sat on the edge of the bed next to her and tried to figure out a way to tell her. 'When I first found out I was a witch I didn't even know they existed. I didn't know that things like Whitelighters, warlocks, demon and vampire, were real. I didn't want to become a witch. Sometimes I think I would still rather believe I had no powers, I mean I'm a wife and a mother. If you ask my sisters or Leo I think they'd say I'm the one who longs for the normal life more than all of them. When I was a kid all I wanted was my mom but she died when I was very young, and my dad left us. Then years later my grandmother died.'

'I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about this we don't have to.' She said quietly.

'No, you deserve to know about my life. About all of our lives.' I smiled warmly at her and continued with my story.

'I was brought into this life that I didn't want. I didn't want to be a witch. And after I became a witch, things just started getting worse. Leo and I tried to have a relationship, but he's a Whitelighter. It's not nearly as forbidden as the relationship your mom and dad had, but our relationship was forbidden. They took his wings away, they gave them back. Then they took him away from me when we tried to get married.'

'Oh that's terrible.' Bella whispered.

'Yes it was, but then the Elders gave him back to me. We eventually married, and despite the killing demons and other supernatural being. My lfe was as good as I could get it to be. Then. Then the worst thing that could ever happen to me came true.'

Bella stopped breathing, she stared at me wondering I was talking about.

'My sister died.' The words still hurt, and I felt the tears beginning to form in my eyes.

'I had no idea. I am so sorry.' She took my hand and gently squeezed it.

'Thank you her name was Prue. She was the eldest, a demon attacked us and killed her. Leo came just in time to save me, but he couldn't save her. I was so distraught. I felt so lost without her. She was the strong one, the one me and Phoebe relied on. But the reason I'm so strong now is because I grew from the pain. I'm still falling, but do you know how I'm surviving.'

Bella shook her head. 'I grew wings. I survived because of Prue, because if I didn't survive I wouldn't be so happy. And then we found out we had a half-sister. Paige. Things worked out. I would still have the pain but everything got better'

'I wish I could be like you Piper.' She looked at me, she looked at me like I was something to worship. 'You are so strong.'

'Oh Bella. Don't flatter me.' I said laughing, Bella laughed with me.

'Seriously Piper I admire you.'

'Bella I'm not perfect.' I said, I knew I had faults. Big faults

'I know, but you grew from all of that. How?'

'You'll learn Bella. I have Leo, and my sisters. The memories of my Grams, my mom and Prue. They built me up. Plus saving innocents is very motivational.'

'Innocents?' She asked me.

I laughed, 'We'll talk about this tomorrow. Goodnight.' I stood and walked to the door.

'Piper?' My hand was on the when she called me. 'My ex-boyfriend, he said he didn't want me anymore. I could understand why. I'm plain and weak and clumsy. He was perfection in the flesh. He was my whole reason for living and he left me. Then when I saved him from death, he left me again. I don't know how to move on from that. He broke my heart and took my soul. I'm nothing without him.'

I saw the pain in her eyes, the self loathing. 'Bella you listen to me. You are beautiful. You are strong. And you are graceful. Don't you dare think otherwise. You have to learn to believe in yourself, trust yourself and appreciate yourself.'

'Can you teach me how?' She asked me.

It was like she was asking me to teach her how to ride a bike. I wanted to roll my eyes but I took pity in her.

'I will teach you everything I know.'

She smiled. 'Thank you Piper.'

'Goodnight.' I told her.

'Goodnight.' She said back to me.

As I walked to my room I realized something. Bella, never grew up. She never truly loved. I had to be a mother to her. I had to be a teacher to her. I had to be a sister and a friend. And I had to be a ally. This was too hard. I felt like this with Phoebe and Paige. It was probably how Prue felt, now I had to go through it again.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review.

Okay I want to tell you now...

1) The Cullen's will come back, possibly, if I want to be generous.

2) Two men will rival for Bella's love. And Bella will have to chose.

3) And Bella will have a huge decision on her hands, life or death.


	6. Becoming One With Your Powers

I don't any of the characters from charmed, or twilight.

* * *

Bella's POV

It went on like this for weeks. Five weeks to be exact. They trained me and taught me I was a regular witch in training. I even vanquished my own demon. I was so proud of myself. And after killing demons and saving people I wasn't really proud of myself, but proud that I saved someone. Paige taught me. Piper taught me and Phoebe taught me. Not only did they teach me but they became my friends. We went out, we shopped. We talked about everything. From life, books, movies, our feelings and ex boyfriends from hell and literally they were from hell. They all had boyfriends that tried to kill them. I felt especially sad for Phoebe, what with Belthazor. But here in the sun-room with Leo telling me to become one with nature, for the tenth time today, and I didn't understand how to do it.

'Leo! I don't understand what I'm supposed to be doing. I've already studied everything. I've learned how to fight, and Piper says I'm fantastic at making potions. Paige is helping me with the teleporting from place to place, Phoebe thinks my spell writing and spell casting so advanced. So what else do I need to study?' I said so quickly I didn't even understand what I was saying.

'You're not only a witch. You're a Goddess too. You have to get in touch with your Goddess side.'

I stared at him. 'And how do I do that?'

'Well thats what I'm trying to teach you. Bella as a Goddess have divine powers. Powers that any magical being good or bad would kill to have.' He said slowly as if he were speaking another language.

'I know fight. You don't have to worry about demons. I know I can die, but you don't have to exaggerate.' I said rolling my eyes.

'I'm not exaggerating, your the Supreme One Bella. You have powers that I've never seen before. Powers that make Wyatt's powers seem like parlor tricks. You need to learn how to control and get a read on them.' He took a deep breath. 'Besides, once you learn these powers no demon would be able to get withing ten feet of you.'

'What are you talking about?' I asked him perplexed.

'Demons would be able to sense your power, you'd scare them away.' Wasn't the first time I had done that. 'Plus with your power you can, strike them with lightning, or create a force field. You can do anything like that once you learn to use your powers. Bella you will unstoppable and untouchable.'

'Really? I can create force fields and strike people with lightning?' I said the excitement in my voice was clear as day.

'Bella your missing the bigger picture.' Leo told me his voice disappointed.

'No. I get it all. But don't you think I should know what my powers are. As a Goddess of course.'

'Well you have the essential qualities of a witch. But with your Goddess half your immortal, you can create force fields, your immune to magic evil and good and as you know you can teleport. You have advance telekinesis, you have the ability to glamour yourself, and conjuration.' Leo said to me.

'That's it.' I said I was expecting more.

'No you also have invisibility, thought projection, empathy, electokinesis, pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, with those powers you can also control the five elements of Earth, you have weather manipulation, your telepathic so you can tap into that power so can take other peoples powers, you have the ability to clone yourself and make holograms, you can lure and seduce people, men, women, demons, witches, anyone. You can also talk to animals. And see into the future. You can control minds and you can control time, space and matter. You have a high resistance to attacks and your not only immune to magic but if a demon were to throw and energy bolt at you, you won't die. So your pretty much impossible to kill.'

I stared at him, my mouth hung open and my eyes felt huge. 'How do you know all of this?'

He pointed upward. 'Elders.' He said chuckling a little.

'Wow. And you can teach me to learn all of those things?' I asked him unsure. Those were a lot of powers.

'Yes..and more.' He said in a low voice.

'There's _more_.' I screeched.

'Um yes. Don't worry Bella I'll guide you. You will learn to use your powers, I promise.'

'Wait, I thought that I could die. If a demon hits me with lightning, or fire. Wouldn't i die?' I asked confused.

'No I talked to the Elders about this too. As long as they try to kill you with a natural element you can't die.'

'But if someone stabs me or poisons me I can die?' I asked Leo, because it made no sense.

'Yes that's what I'm saying, oh and if the athame is made of any natural substance you cant die.'

'So I'm immune to things that come from nature and the world?'

Leo nodded slowly.

'Huh? That's so confusing.'

'Yeah it is, but know this the chances of you dying are so slim there nonexistent.' He said and that calmed me a bit.

'Yes. Okay. Thanks.' I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

'Now lets get started. Maybe we could start with fire.' He said scaring me.

'My mom always taught me not to play with fire.' I said quietly.

Leo laughed and stood up. 'Okay Bella stand up. Now imagine fire. The feel of it, how _you_ feel around it. What does it look like, how does it affect you body and your mind. Concentrate of that and try to channel that though your hands.'

I did what he told me to do. I thought about how graceful and dangerous fire looked. How the heat felt how it burned. The my eyes watered with the smoke and how beads of sweat formed on my forehead with the heat. I concentrated on it beauty and magnificence, how it reminded of passion and anger. How it was storm of rage and fervor. How it was burst ecstasy and lust. Fire was everything in the world that I wanted to be. Strong, passionate and dangerous.

'Bella! You're doing it! Piper, Paige, Phoebe look!' I heard Leo's voice through my thoughts. I open my eyes and look down at my hands. The fire was in a perfect sphere in my palms. The fire then spread from the sphere into my hands, it slowly crawled up my arm and around my shoulders. Suddenly everything turned red, Leo was red, the room was red and I looked down at myself. I was on fire. I looked up, Leo was staring at me, his expression a combination of shock, fear, and recognition.

Just then Piper, Phoebe and Paige walked in. There expressions mortified.

'What the hell is that?' Paige exclaim.

'Piper kill it!' Phoebe said.

'No Piper don't!' Leo yelled.

Piper threw her arms out. But nothing happen. Then i remembered, nothing happened because I'm immune to their powers.

'Piper! Guys! I'm not a demon. Its me, Bella!' I said holding my hands out.

'Bella!' They all said bewildered.

'Yup.' I said popping the 'p'.

'How?' Piper asked looking at me and Leo.

'I have no idea.' Leo said as I shrugged.

Suddenly a man appeared behind the three of them.

'Um she might not be a demon but he is.' Paige sputtered out.

He attacked all three of then and threw a energy ball at Leo. Before he orbed away he yelled my name out. I looked down at my hands and then to the demon in front of me.

He cocked his head to the side and stared at me. He turned away from me and went after Piper. Anger took me over and I threw i fire ball at me. I missed and he turned around to face me. The energy bolt he threw at my torso died out when it hit me.

'Who the hell do you think you are?' He said angrily.

'The Supreme One bastard.' Flames torched out of my hand and the demon in front of me and he was vanquished in a second.

Piper and Paige stood up, while Leo healed Phoebe.

'Wow that was totally awesome and weird.' Paige said with a funny look on her face.

'I thought you were _amazing_.' Piper said smiling warmly at me.

'Thank you.' I said curtsying a little.

'Could you stop being on fire now?' Piper asked me.

'Oh yeah. Sure.' I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. 'Did it work?' I asked still not opening my eyes.

'Yes it did.' Phoebe answered for me.

'Guys could you go back to the kitchen?' Leo asked them. 'We need to keep practicing.'

'Okay come on lets finish dinner up.' Piper said pushing them out of the sun-room.

'But we want to watch.' Phoebe complained.

'No come on lets go.' Piper said her voice filled with authority.

They walked away and I felt very strong, very powerful. I had never done something like that before it was very accomplished. You know that feeling you get when think you can take on the world. I wasn't going to let it go to my head though.

'So..' Leo began. 'Let's continue with water.'

I rolled my eyes and turned to him. How does water make me feel...

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review.


	7. Moving On

I don't any of the characters from charmed, or twilight.

* * *

Bella's POV

Do you know that feeling you get when everything is going right in you life. When you feel accomplished and strong. When the only thing that can bring you down is you, but you would never do that because you're too blissful to condemn yourself to a life of sorrow. Well that's the life I was living. I had friends, family, a job at a cafe where I made even more new friends. I was going back to school, Michael was paying even though I refused countless times. I didn't even know how I was going to pay, but of course Micheal had been around for thousands of years, he was bound to have house fulls of money. I was going to San Francisco State University, I wanted to become a historian. I know it sounds stupid, but witchcraft interested me a lot. And then I started studying further down into history I got hooked on it. So I decided to put my interests to use. Plus if that didn't work out I could always be a teacher, or a psychologist. The mind reading and empathy would come in handy with those jobs.

We all sat down to dinner, Piper and Leo were at opposite ends of the table. Michael sat next to me and Paige sat at my right. Phoebe sat across from Paige, and Shelia and Darryl sat across from me and Michael. Shelia complemented me a lot. I didn't understand why. I wasn't the most beautiful thing to look at, but I guess to them I was.

_'Are you having fun dad. Or is this to normal for you?' _I spoke to my father telepathically.

_'No this isn't to normal. Dear, there are two mortals, a Whitlighter, three witches, and a God and Goddess. This is quite normal for me.'_

I laughed._ 'Well I'm barley getting used to it, don't show off.' _

He laughed with me._ 'How are your powers getting along dear?'_

_'Oh just fine. The whole weather this is a bit hard to keep under control, when I'm angry it just gets really hot. I cant stop it. I'm working on it though.' _

He nodded and took a sip of his wine. '_And your wings?' _He asked coolly.

I chocked on my chicken. 'I have wings?' I accidentally said out loud.

Everyone looked at me. 'What Bella?' Piper asked me.

'Um. I was just asking if you made wings?'

She looked at me questioningly. 'No Bella. You helped me with the food. Remember?'

Dammit. 'Oh right, silly me.'

Darryl looked at me. 'You're magical aren't you?'

My eyes bulged, but then I remembered Darryl knew about the girls secret. 'Yes. Yes I am.'

He stared at me and I heard my father sigh beside me. 'You told them.' He said to everyone in the room who weren't Shelia or Darryl.

'Dad of course they told him. There all friends.'

_'Mortals aren't supposed to know about witches and Whitelighters.'_

I stared at him, he was one to preach. _'And Gods aren't supposed to be with witches.'_

He took a shaky deep breath. _'These are personal matters, not be discussed in front of others.' _

I stood up, Michael stood up after me. 'If you'll excuse us.' I told them quickly before running out of the room and outside the door.

After a somewhat heated discussion on whether Darryl and Shelia should retain the memory of the Charmed Ones. I won the argument, logic, trust and honesty on my side.

We walked back into the house to see the sisters fighting a demon, they were struggling. The demons turned too face Michael and I, we looked at each other raised our hands and used our powers to kill the demons. I chose electricity, Michael chose fire. The creatures died in less than two seconds. Leo orbed back with Shelia and Darryl, one of them looked disappointing the other ones eyes were wide with fright.

'I'm impressed.' I said to Michael so low only he could hear me.

He bowed a little. 'Thank you dear.' I smiled and used my powers to clean up the shattered glass, wood and debris that lay in front of me. As the manor cleaned itself I ushered everyone back to the table. As we sat I waved my hand in front of me and picked up my fork.

I hated taking peoples memory away, I felt like I was taking precious moments of life away from them. But then again I did save a ton of awkwardness and tension.

The conversation started, with Darryl and Shelia forgetting about what just took place. I took a sip of wine, yes life was good. It was rich and deep. I had found who I was with a new father, a better a father who served as a dad, a leader and an adviser. I had new friends who were like sisters, sisters that I thought were amazing. And I had a friend, who also served as mentor as well. And everyday I learned more about myself, my powers, my family. Everyday I got closer to fulfilling the prophecy of bringing peace to the world. Everyday I grew from Edward. I still loved him, how couldn't I. But I didn't want him, or need him. And I knew there would come a day when I simply didn't love him or care about him. There would be a day where I was completely over him and the only thing he was to me would be a terrible memory. And the only thing I'd feel for him is regret, regret for ever loving him.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Michael examined the situation, there memory was altered, the house looked better than before the demons attacked, and I wasn't feeling tired.

'I'm impressed.' He whispered to me, mimicking what I said earlier.

I picked up my wine glass and raised it ever so slightly in the air. 'Thank you Dad.' I said my voice filled with wit. He raised his glass the same way I did. We touched the glasses together lightly, I brought the glass to my lips and savored the wines taste.

A small smile formed on my lips as I tried to mask the excitement in my voice, even if the voice was in my head, so I could ask him my next question._ 'So, whats this about wings?' _

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review.


	8. Three Lives, Or The Whole World

I don't any of the characters from charmed, or twilight.

* * *

Bella's POV

'I didn't think you'd take me literally when I said you should grow wings.' Piper yelled as I flew around the house.

I laughed loudly and flew down to the stairs. 'Well Piper I took your advise figuratively _and_ literally.'

'Get your butt down here right now!' She hollered angrily.

'Yes mom.' I murmured under my breath.

'And here I thought your mother was dead.' A strong voice said from below.

My heart broke, I didn't have to be reminded of that. And who was this person who was being absolutely rude. A demon? Possibly. Or an asshole? Oh yes that was for sure.

I hovered down carefully and walked to the dinning room table, where a tall, very tall, stern looking blond man was staring at me like a piece of art, and where Piper was looking at him like she was going to rip his head off.

'Hello.' He said in a gracious tone, he made the word sound like it was poetry.

'Hello.' I said in my sweetest tone of voice. My instinct told me he was a good person, pure and good. But my logic told me not to trust my instinct looked at me, as if he knew what I was feeling and thinking. His face soften and he didn't look so stern he looked like and angel.

'You can trust me. I'm not going to bite your head off.' He said, his voice was filled with amusement.

I smiled at him. 'Who are you?'

'Oh forgive me, I haven't introduced myself properly have I? My name is Gabriel, one of the Gods-'

'-Who rule the heaven above, yeah we've it heard it before.' Piper snapped at him. You gotta love Piper.

Gabriel laughed and turned to me. 'I see you're having fun with you new found powers.'

'Oh yes.' I exclaimed nodding. 'Loads.'

'Wonderful.'

'Alright, enough. What is it you want? I can't have immortal beings popping into my house every week, at least learn to knock is that so hard. I don't think -' Suddenly Piper stopped mid-speech. She was frozen with a angry look of her face.

Gabriel sighed. 'How do you deal with her and her tirades?' He asked exasperated.

I laughed aloud. 'I honestly don't know. Piper is Piper and I love her.'

'That's sweet of you. I'd probably have blown out my brains at this point.' He said, his face completely smooth.

I got angry very quickly and said to him though clenched teeth and with as much venom as could. 'Piper isn't that bad. Shes a wonderful person, witch, wife, sister, mother and friend. And I wouldn't insult her in front of me.'

Gabriel looked at me and smiled widely. 'Beautiful. Yet depressing. I am really going to regret doing this to you.'

I prepared a shield around Piper and myself and took a defensive stance.

'Oh lower you shield. I'm not going to hurt you I already told you.'

I didn't move at all, I didn't even breath. Even if he was a "good" guy, I wasn't going to take any chances.

'I said those things referring to Piper to see how much you loved the witches. And I'm going to regret taking you away from them.'

I lower the shield around me and stepped towards him. 'What to you mean?' I asked my voice breaking.

He looked at me his expression pained and his voice grave. 'Something is coming, and it will involve the Charmed ones and another dangerous power. A power that we thought was dead, and a power that could prove fatal to the mortal world, the heavens and the magical world. We have discussed the matter and decided it would be best if you come with us, to the heavens.'

'Why?' I asked frightened.

'Because if it turns into a war, we must prepare for battle.'

A panic rose up inside of me. 'What about the Charmed ones and Leo? I can't just leave them here. What if they get hurt? I have to stay here, I'm strong enough to protect them. I have to stay here!' I screamed, pleading with him. They couldn't get hurt, I have to stay here.

'The event that is arriving is not a part of your destiny.' He said slowly.

'Screw destiny.' I yelled at him.

He stood up a little straighter. 'If you interfere with their destiny they will not learn from there actions and mistakes. You might change their fates completely and make matters worse.'

My face paled and I realized what he meant. 'You mean I could be be the reason they die.'

He looked at me as if to say "possibly."

'But what if I'm the reason they don't die.' I retorted.

He got angry you could see it in his eyes and in his expression. 'Do you not understand that you cannot stay here? You are much to powerful to die for three witches. You need to think of the world. Humans, magical beings, everyone. You cannot stay here. It's not your destiny to fight in this battle. Can you please comprehend that?'

He said so little and yet made me feel so much. I couldn't let so many people die, if what was going to happen was really that big I could take any chances. Besides Piper, Phoebe and Paige were the best witches I know. They could handle anything, even a dangerous and deadly threat that could kill them and possibly destroy the world. They would make everything right, I knew they could. I choked back tears and nodded. I understood, even if I didn't want to understand.

'I'm sorry. Deeply sorry.' He said sympathetically.

He snapped his fingers and Piper suddenly unfroze.

'-so. So why don't you learn to give a heads up before you come from up there.' She finished angrily.

Gabriel nodded. 'Your correct. Please accept my sincere apologies.'

Piper looked baffled. 'Um okay, sure. Apology accepted.' Piper turned to me. 'Bella are you okay, you look sad.'

I cleared my throat and smiled. 'Me? I'm fine. I just feel kinda stupid. I just read Gabriel's mind Micheal has been calling me for the last thirty minutes, it's an emergency. So he sent Gabriel to come and get me.' I said lying coolly, I became a much, much better liar.

'Oh. What kind of emergency?' She asked.

'The kind that keep me _up there_ for a long time.' I told her, not lying. At least not completely.

'What? For how long?' She asked confused.

'I really don't know. But I promise I'll come home.' I told her, crossing my heart. Because I would come back, no matter what.

'We need to leave Bella.' Gabriel said, his voice cutting through the pain in the room.

'Aren't you going to say goodbye to everyone else?' Piper asked her eyes tearing up.

'No time. Tell them for me. Please.'

'Of course.' She walked forward and pulled me into a hug. 'You are coming home.' She commanded me.

'Yeah. I will.' I said laughing a little.

She let me go and held my shoulders. 'Goodbye Bella.' She said sadly, not bothering to fight for me to stay because I wasn't letting her. My powers came in handy all the time.

'Goodbye Piper.' I held her hand once more and turned to Gabriel.

'Ready?' He asked.

'Ready.' I answer, and we teleported to my new home. Or my new temporary home for now.

* * *

So can any of you guess what the event that's coming is, I'll give you a clue. It starts with a "T"

Hope you liked it, please review.


	9. Smitten

I don't any of the characters from charmed, or twilight.

* * *

Chris's POV

Okay, I kinda felt bad for sending Leo to Valhalla. Alright I'm lying, I don't feel anything really. I walked into the dinning room and saw Phoebe, Paige, Darryl and Shelia discussing something.

'Whats up?' I asked, probably something to do with Piper.

'It's Piper.' Paige said. Knew it. 'She's acting strange.'

'Well she'll get over it. She's a strong person.' I told them, because it was the truth. And because I had bigger things to worry about.

'You don't even know her.' Phoebe said sternly. Oh how wrong she was.

'Wait a minute? Who are you?' Darryl asked, completely confused.

'Oh I'm their new Whitelighter. Chris Perry.' I extended my hand towards him and smiled.

Three, two, one...

'What?' Paige and Phoebe exclaimed surprised.

'Yeah. I can't go back to the past, so the elders decided to leave me here. Until they find out what to do with me.' I didn't exactly know what the future held for me. But I did know that Wyatt was still evil. And I couldn't go back to that future.

'Look maybe you should make the best of this.' Shelia said. 'Lets just eat, and worry about everything later.'

'Sounds good to me.' Darryl told his wife.

'Okay well you guys eat. I have to go check something out.' I told them hoping they would leave it alone.

'Where are you going?' Phoebe asked. She was always so nosy.

'Nowhere. It's not important.' I told her, lying my ass off because saving Wyatt was the most important thing on my mind.

* * *

I orbed back into the manor to see everyone in the living room talking and laughing. I walked in and they looked at me, Piper stared and stood up.

'So your our new Whitelighter?' She a bit angrily.

I stepped towards her. 'Yeah, I am.'

'Do you think you'll be any good?'

I laughed because I was absolutely frustrated. 'I got you this far didn't I?'

She nodded and sat back down. I knew, hell everyone in the room knew what she meant. She wasn't asking I would be a good Whitelighter, she was asking if I would be better than Leo. I didn't understand what was so good about Leo. Nobody understood that he was weak, I hated that. Everyone loved him and worshiped the ground he walked on. But he didn't deserve that or Wyatt, or mom. He didn't even deserve the title "Elder". He deserved to feel the pain I felt for all of those years, but of course, he wouldn't.

Suddenly voices came from outside.

'Dear? Why must we knock? You live here.' The males voice said. He sounded like the kind of guy that was in charge of everything. But who lived here besides Piper, Paige and Phoebe. In the future no one else lived here. Well besides Billie, but she wouldn't come into their lives for years.

'Because father, it's been two months. And besides Piper doesn't like it when we barge into her house. Oh wait. I still have my key.' She girl laughed and the jingles of keys was heard.

The door opened and a the girls voice was heard again. 'Hello? I'm back from my vacation.'

The girl appeared in front of us and I think in that moment, my heart stopped and everything moved in slow motion. Do you know in those movies, where time stops and all your eyes focus on is one thing, or one person? Well this beautiful, beautiful creature was the object of my affection. She had long brown hair that came up to her mid thigh in loose curls, it was a different color like a rich mahogany, her eyes looked like chocolates they where mesmerizing and her lips were more red than strawberries. Her skin was pale, but natural and gorgeous. The blush on her cheeks was deep red, like rose petals the long, flowing, sapphire dress made her look like an angel. She was perfect. The most perfect, beautiful creature in the world.

'Bella?' Paige said, standing up and placing her hand over her lips.

'In the flesh.' The angel, Bella said. With a gentle smile on her face, her eyes where filled with tears and Paige ran to hug her. Lucky I wish I could hug her. She looked warm and soft.

Suddenly everyone stood up, and ran to her. I couldn't believe it, who was she? How did they know her? Oh please don't tell me we're related, because that would suck. Really really suck.

'Bella I cant believe it's you. It's been two months. We missed you!' Phoebe said pulling Bella in to a tight embrace.

'Oh I know I've missed all of you too.' She said in a sad but happy voice.

Phoebe released Bella and they all began to talk about old times and told each other how much they've missed the other. I felt kinda left out. But it wasn't the first time I felt this way. Having a brother who was one of the most powerful creatures in the world was a huge reason to starve for attention and feel a little insignificant.

'Oh! Who are you?' Bella asked in a gentle tone.

I looked around like an idiot, only to realize that she was talking to me. 'Me?' I asked, because I wasn't absolutely certain.

She giggled sweetly. 'Yeah, you.'

'Oh Chris. Chris Perry. The Charmed Ones new Whitelighter.' Great way to introduce yourself Chris. Real smooth.

'Hello Chris Perry. I'm Isabella Swan.' She told me, making me feel like I was on a cloud.

But then I realized I had no idea who she was. 'I've never heard of you?'

'What do you mean?' She asked me, her face made my heart melt.

What?

She made my heart melt? What the hell was going on with me? I didn't come back to get lucky. I came back to save Wyatt. Not make friends, or make up with my family. Snap out of it man. Shes just another pretty face. That's it.

'In the future you don't exist.' I said looking at her hoping that during this time she doesn't die.

'So in the future. Or in your future, the Supreme One doesn't exist.' Phoebe asked me.

My brow furrowed. 'Wait! Your the Supreme One?' I asked because well that didn't make sense. The Supreme One was this all powerful being that was going to destroy all evil. And Bella looked like she couldn't even hurt a fly. Besides the Swan coven died out. Wow, I made it sound like they were a pack of animals or something.

'Yes, that's me.' She said, slightly embarrassed.

I nodded. She was embarrassed of being so powerful. Modest girl.

'Bella! Come on lets go catch up.' Paige said motioning for her to go to the dining room.

Bella smiled. 'You guys go. I'll catch up.'

'I should be going' The man said after everyone but me and Bella left the room. 'I'll see you later my dear.'

'Okay bye dad.' She said standing on her toes to hug him.

He teleported out, but not before sending me a warning look. I have to admit. He scared me a bit.

'So are you coming?' Bella asked motioning to the dining room.

'Uh, no I gotta go somewhere.' I told her, again lying my ass off. I didn't have to be anywhere. I just think I couldn't be in the same room with her.

'Oh okay. It was nice meeting you.' She told me sincerely.

'Yeah you too.' I said to her, because I was really glad I met. Really glad.

'Bye Chris Perry.' She said too me with a small, sweet smile on her lips.

I stared at her lips absolutely intoxicated by her, I wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

'Bye Bella Swan.' I said back to her with much more kindness than I expected.

She waved at me and smiled. No she didn't smile, she lit up the room.

_Just another pretty face. _I told myself as I teleported away.

* * *

Bella's POV

Okay so I was going to miss Leo. I was gonna miss him a lot. But Chris was a very good replacement.

'Bye Chris Perry.' I told him smiling a little because I was a little smitten. Oh crap, you idiot! You used his whole name. He's gonna think you're a incompetent fool.

'Bye Bella Swan.' He told me in a kind tone.I waved and stared into his eyes longingly. He was so beautiful. The thought of him made me grin like a fool.

As he teleported away, I felt a knot in my stomach. I stared at the spot on the floor where he once was, before I turned away and walked to the dining room. Get a hold of yourself Bella. Hes just another boy.

* * *

Yay! If you guess the Titans you were correct. Bravo. You deserve a cookie. But since I don't have any just go to your kitchen and get one.

I couldn't include any scenes with the Titans because I really just wanted to get to Chris. Who by the way is a total cutie. Anyway I hope you like it. Heads up, next couple of scenes will really just revolve around Bella and Chris and their growing attachments.

Hope you liked it, please review.


	10. Peppermints

I don't any of the characters from charmed, or twilight.

* * *

Bella's POV

Ballet was a good thing for me. One, it relaxed me. Second, it made my movements graceful and my body lithe. And thirdly, my mom used to do it. So ballet was a really, really good thing for me. Paige allowed me to use the basement for my practice, and although it was tightly spaced. I t gave me just enough room to practice what I needed to practice. I prepared myself for the Grand jete, which in my eyes was the best ballet move that ever existed. I took a step back and took a giant leap.

'Hey? Is someone down here?' I heard Chris's voice from the top of the stairs. I landed the jump but he had startled me so much I lost my footing and I fell into a pile of rumble.

'Oh my God. Are you okay?' I heard him scream from the top of the stairs.

'Ouch. Um yeah.' I called back to him. 'Its just couple of scratches, I'm fine really.' I told him timidly as he took my hand and looked at my arm. I felt my face go red, his hand was touching mine and they felt soft. Normal. Not too hot or too cold. My hand in his felt right, too right.

He sighed heavily. 'Look at your arm. It has a huge cut. I wish I was able to heal.'

I looked up from the long cut on my arm and into his disappointed eyes. I raised my eyebrows. 'You don't know how to heal?' I asked curiously.

He averted his eyes, clearly ashamed of himself. 'Uh...no. You kinda wish you had Leo as a Whitelighter now don't you?' He said spitefully, he walked around me and began to pick up the mess on the floor.

The expression on my face felt like a very slight outrage. 'That's not fair you know? I think your an amazing Whitelighter. And I mean you shouldn't have lied about Wyatt and all of that but your still a great guy. Or at least I think your a great guy. Besides you don't have to worry about me. Look the cuts gone.' I stuck my arm out and watched his expression change.

'What, how?' He asked totally caught off guard. I smiled at his startled expression, he looked so cute. Like a child after you give him the coin you 'found' behind his ear.

'And the gash on you forehead. Its gone too.'He said to me, pushing the strand of hair that was between my eyes away. I froze when his fingertips touched my skin. The place where his fingers were felt hot and tried to keep my eyes from darting to his lips. I found it to be very difficult.

'Y-Yeah. I heal easily. Depends on the wound though.' I said barley getting the words out. He brought out the idiot in me and I liked that.

'Good thing it wasn't a deep wound then.' He whispered softly stepping towards me.

I bit down on my lip, he was so close. I could barley contain my delight. ' Yeah. Good thing.'

We stood there for some time. He was taller than me so it was difficult to look into his eyes, but i could look into them. I could look into his eyes all day.

I don't know how long we stood there looking into each others eyes, but something happened during that time, something inside of me flickered. I ignored it though I just wanted to take in the beauty of the moment I was in.

'You have really beautiful eyes.' He said to me, moving the same strand of hair that was in my face again. Except this time he took his time, his fingers brushed against my forehead and they grazed my ear. Instead of pulling his hand away he cupped my cheek and and I couldn't help but lean into his hand a little.

'That's funny.' My voice came out breathy and jagged. 'I was thinking the same thing about you.'

'Mmmm, really?'

'Yeah, really.'

His hand moved to the back of my neck and his fingers intertwined in my hair. I took a step forward and place my hands on his chest. I didn't look away form his eyes until I saw his tongue dart out of his mouth quickly so he could lick his lips. My breathing became rough, and his did as well.

We inched closer and closer to each other, neither of us breaking the distance we so desperately wanted to close. I was now so close to him that I could feel his breath of my face it was warm and smelled like peppermints. I titled my head to the right and closed my eyes just as he did...

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review.


	11. Almost Kisses

I don't any of the characters from charmed, or twilight.

* * *

Chris's POV

She looked like and angel. Or better yet. A Goddess.

I looked into her warm, chocolate brown eyes. My hand was in her hair, her hands were placed gently on my chest. We leaned in closer and closer, until the distance from our lips was only an inch apart. I closed my eyes waiting to feel her soft lips on mine.

BAM!

A loud noise echoed in the distance. My eyes snapped open, Bella jumped a foot in the air her face went from a deep red to a disturbing pale. I place my hands in my pockets and cursed in a low voice. Damn. I was so close. We were so close. And something ruined it. I missed out on a perfect opportunity. That's really great, totally fantastic.

'Bella? Help!' Paige's voice cried out. Bella looked alarmed and we both run up the basement. As we ran to the sunroom I could hep but imagine them broken on the floor. The image burned my eyes but it was instinct to think that they were hurt. What happened? What if they were hurt?

'They're not hurt. I know they're not hurt.' I said silently under my breathe.

As we walked up to were Piper and Paige stood i saw that they weren't hurt, there wasn't a scratch on them.

'What's wrong? What is it?' I asked them worriedly.

'Oh nothing. We just need some help with moving the couch.' Piper told us in a bored voice. I eyed her skeptically.

'That's it?' I asked a bit angrily. She didn't notice though and simply looked at me and nodded.

'Yeah. Why?' She asked me confused.

I groaned in frustration. They scared the crap out of me and possibly Bella too and all they wanted was someone to help them move a couch. I looked down at Bella. Her expression was a bit hard to understand but she did look angry. Maybe she wanted me and much as I wanted her. She didn't meet my stare and instead looked at the floor, or the wall or her hands. But she didn't meet my eyes.

'Whats up wit you guys? You guys look...different?' Phoebe asked us. I looked at her and fumbled for words helplessly.

'Oh Pheebs come on. I was dancing peacefully in the basement, Chris comes in and asks me what I'm doing, and then Paige starts to yell out for help. We thought you guys were hurt or something. You scared us.' She told them in a serious voice. I looked at her in astonishment, Bella could really make a person see something her way. She almost made me believe that the almost kiss had never happened. But I remembered her eyes and her lips. Of course it happened. I wish that the almost kiss was an actually a real kiss

'I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to make you think...' Paige said trailing off.

'It's okay next time just be more specific with what you want.' Bella said in a small voice. That's when I realized she wasn't lying, she was telling the truth. She was in the basement, dancing, when I bothered her and heard Paige call out to us. She was just leaving out the important parts in between.

Because she didn't want them to know. Why would she? She was their best friend. She was like a sister to them. I shuddered at that last thought. But it was true, we could never be together because she valued her friendship with Piper, Paige and Phoebe. And they were my family.

'Okay well I'm going to go.' Bella said in a low voice as she walked out of the door.

I looked at her as she left. I followed her and turned her around quickly.

'Bella I-' I began to tell her but she just shook her head rapidly.

'I'm sorry I can't. I want to but I can't.' She didn't meet my eyes and ran out of the kitchen. I stared after her in shock.

She wanted to. What does that mean, she wanted to kiss me, she wanted me. She wanted to be with me. Wow. I smiled happily at the direction Bella left in. So I had a chance.

'Yes!' I screamed in excitement.

Even if it was an almost kiss, it could be a real kiss very soon. But it would take time and i didn't have all the time in the world. I was still here to save Wyatt. That was my first priority, not Bella the world. I was pretty sure that mom and my aunts heard me in the other room but I'd make up some lame excuse. I didn't know how to express the feelings I had right now so I decided to just go and do some research on the demons that would probably turn Wyatt evil, since I was so energetic. Bella was a wonderful person and she was changing me. And I was very thankful for that, because I wanted to be changed. I didn't want to be some bitter guy who didn't believe in love because of his parents mistakes. But I was that guy but I also believed in miracles, and Bella could bring miracles couldn't she.

She was a Goddess anyway. It made perfect sense for Bella to be the one to save me, and maybe, somehow, I could save her.

I wanted Bella to be mine, and Bella was love. I was certain of that.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review.


	12. Risks and Chances

I don't any of the characters from charmed, or twilight.

* * *

Bella's POV

He lied to us all.

Me. The Charmed Ones and Leo. And it took us all this long to realize that he was their son. How could he not have told us? How could he just keep it a secret all this time? How could I have not seen this? I mean what the heck! I'm a Goddess for goodness sakes I should have seen this, I should have at least sensed this. But no, I was blinded by infatuation and curiosity and I feel like an absolute fool. He should have told us he should have at least told me. But he didn't have to because I'm not related to him in any way...beside the fact that I have a constant need to be around him. Not that I'm obsessed. I shouldn't be feeling this way about him, I couldn't fall in love not with him not with anyone.

But it was to late. He stole my heart and it was going to take a lot more than a lie to rip me away from him. Could I trust him though? I always put too much faith in the men in my life, Edward, Jacob. Chris couldn't be like them. I would not let that happen. I vowed that I wouldn't make the same mistake again as crawled under the covers to go to bed. I closed my eyes and tried to forget the stress of the outside world.

The first thought that came into my mind was the heavens, it always calmed me down. But I felt the image getting even more real and real...until I heard Chris.

'Bella?' He asked, Chris stepped towards me hesitantly. 'Am I glad to see you.''

I frowned at him. 'What are you doing up here Chris you're not allowed here. If someone sees you you're going to get into a lot of trouble.'

'Listen. Can you hear that?' He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him.

'Let go.' I warned him in a low voice but he didn't release my hand and a part of me didn't want him to. His hand was big and warm and it sent waves of warmth throughout my body. Instead he placed his finger over my lips and shushed me. I felt my cheeks get red and I pulled my hand away from harshly. 'What's wrong with you?'

'Bella please just _listen_.' He pleaded with me and I felt myself giving in. I closed my eyes and tried to listen to whatever it was he was talking about. I concentrated, a skill Leo taught me, and suddenly I heard it. A loud thumping sound like someone was stomping or knocking. With my eyes still closed I told Chris I heard the noise.

'Open Bella. Open.' I heard the noise getting closer and louder my hands began to tremble and lip quivered but I still didn't open my eyes like Chris asked me to.

'Chris, what is that noise?' I began to get frightened and Chris just kept saying open. I shook my head and wriggled out his grasp and began to run with my eyes still closed. And suddenly I awoke startled in bed. I was dreaming. But it felt so real.

'Open Bella. Come on open up.' Chris' voice interrupted my thoughts and I felt my heart swell up. He was knocking on the door and everything began to fall into place.

'Chris? What are you doing here?'

'Can you just please open the door? I need to talk to you.' He pleaded no longer knocking.

I sat in bed for a few seconds, thinking about the pros and cons of letting Chris into my room. After a moments thought I leaped out of bed and opened the door for Chris.

'Hey.' I said breathlessly.

'Can I come in?' He asked a bit shyly.

I took a step back and opened the open more widely so he could enter.

'So where have you been since your talk with Piper?' I asked him curiously after they spoke he orbed away without another word to anyone.

'Out...thinking.' He told me looking at his feet. I walked to my bed and crawled under the covers.

'About what?' I asked.

'How I should apologize for lying to you.' He looked up at me and tried to smile.

I scoffed and glared at him. 'Yeah you think.'

'I'm really sorry. I just couldn't expose my relationship with the Charmed Ones. It would put everyone in a lot more danger.' I turned away from him and looked at the wall. 'Please Bella you have to believe me. I'm not up to no good. I'm just trying to prove that I'm not a bad guy.'

'I know your not a bad guy but you could have told us. That's all you had to do.' I said to him in a sad voice, I hadn't meant to sound so depressed but it just came out like that.

'I know. But I have my reasons.' He told me with a dark hint to his voice.

I stared at him and felt my lips purse on their own account. 'Well I guess I don't understand those reasons.' He nodded curtly and sat at the edge of my bed. I turn my head to the side and tried to break the tension in the air. 'That's all you wanted then, you wanted to protect us.' I heard him murmur a soft yes and then I continued talking. 'Why me? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, you don't have to be my body guard.'

'I...' He began, but he choked on his words and he began again. 'Your like family.'

'But I'm not.' I told him truthfully. As much as I bonded with the Halliwell's I would never truly be part of the family. He turned away from me and looked at his hand his eyes were dark and cloudy. It was almost as of he were trying to block me out. Why would he need to though? Unless...unless there was more to his visit than just apologizing for not being truthful. I opened my mouth and dreaded asking my next question. 'Chris, what are you keeping from me?'

He took a jagged deep breath and I held mine and waited for him to tell the truth.

'It seems like I haven't been quite honest with you or anyone else for that matter.' He said so sadly I knew he was going to say something that would ruin our relationship forever. I didn't release my breath and I still waited for him to tell me what he was keeping form me.

'I think I'm in love with you.' He said in a timid voice. I looked at him for a second before I took in what he had just told me. But the problem was I couldn't take it in, a part of my mind was pushing the words he had just told me away. I didn't want them to go away I wanted to tell him how I felt even though I didn't know how I felt. My eyes began to water and I tried to think of something to say to him. But my mind was in a jumble, and trying to understand what he just told me made my heart flutter.

'Oh.' Was all I said. I felt like a fool, I could have at least said thank you or I feel the same way. But I don't think I felt the same way.

'Yeah.'

'How long?' I asked.

'I think it was the first time I saw you.' He told me truthfully. His hands began to tremble and so did mine. But there was something in his eyes that made me remember the first time I saw him. I remember that day as clearly as any other day in my life. And that's when I realized my strange attraction and my smitten attitude told me I had feelings for him. Feelings that I had never felt before. Not with Edward or Jacob. These feelings were so beautiful because I was a changed person. I had confidence and strength, and Chris made everything I felt so much more enchanting. I felt something true and real with him.

I didn't know if it was love but it certainly was powerful. I tried to form words in my mind to tell him how I felt but everything I thought of sounded wrong.

'Chris...I don't know what to say.' I stopped there to think of something else to tell him but he cleared his throat and laughed darkly.

'No I get it, completely. I'm just gonna go.' He said hurriedly before he got up quickly and half ran to the door.

'Chris?' I called after him. 'You didn't let me finished.' He had his hand on the doorknob and he turned slowly to look at me. 'I don't know what to say _except_ I feel the exact same way about you.' I smiled weakly and silently congratulated myself for acting like a grown-up and showing my true feelings instead of hiding them deep inside.

Chris looked at me, shock written all over his face. 'Really? He questioned me skeptically.

'Yeah. Really.' He rushed up to me and kissed my lips roughly.

When he pulled away I bit my lip and looked at him shyly. 'Wow. That was great.' He looked at, almost proud and nodded in agreement. But I didn't know if he was proud because of me or the kiss. I hoped it was both. He began to kiss me once more and I let myself go into this kiss that didn't restrain myself or try to not touch him as little as possible like I did with Edward, I could truly be human with Chris even though I wasn't actually human. I felt my body turn to jello and I felt my skin turn hot and red.

A thought rushed into my mind that made me pull away from his lips and take a deep breath. My skin turned even more hot and I tried to erase the images in my mind.

'What is it?' He asked me cautiously, like he was afraid he did something wrong.

But I knew he didn't do anything wrong but I couldn't decide if I was ready or not. I knew that I wanted to and the only person I wanted to do it with was Chris but I was unsure it I was ready. I looked into his eyes and found the answer I was looking for. When I was with Chris time stopped and angels sang I was ready to be with Chris more I had ever wanted to be with anyone else. i didn't know whether or not to ask him, I was too embarrassed, but I knew wanted to and with him it felt right. So I made up my mind and decided to take a chance.

'Would you like to stay the night?' I asked him without looking into his eyes and with such a low voice I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me. But he did.

'Are you sure?' He asked hesitantly. The look on my face and the tone of my voice must have made it seem like I didn't want him to be with me.

'Yes.' I said so confidently I knew he couldn't think I was unsure.

He wrapped his arms around me and gently laid me down on the bed. He hovered over my and I felt his warm breath fan out on my face. His warm lips made his way to my neck and he began to kiss me gently. I felt my breath hitch and I tugged at the end of his shirt in anticipation. Although I had that feeling I was also very frightened, what if it did it wrong or what if I was terrible. My thoughts were interrupted as he crashed his lips into mine and began to kiss me with passion and lust.

The fear in me faded and was replaced with pleasure, all that mattered was that I was with Chris and he was with me. All that mattered was that he wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with him and yes it took us some time to realize that but it was worth it.

This was worth it.

'I love you.' He told me quickly as he pulled away form my lips to kiss my now bare shoulder.

I smiled out of pure adoration. 'I love you too.'

And then I was swimming in a river or ecstasy alongside Chris drowning myself in his love.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review.


	13. Secrets

I don't any of the characters from charmed, or twilight.

* * *

Bella's POV

I awoke with a jolt.

My body was sore, my head was pounding and I was naked. Naked! How in the world was I naked? Then I remembered the events that had taken place last night, I felt like an idiot how could I have forgotten something like _that_. As I lay there reminiscing on the late night rendezvous I remembered that Chris was sleeping right next to me, his body just as bare as mine. I thought back at last night and what we had done and began to blush. We had...ugh! It's so weird when you think about it. Almost like, you know you did it but you can't bring yourself to say it.

I sat up in bed and brought the blanket to my chest so I could at least feel covered. Chris was laying on his chest the back of his head and his back were facing me. I smiled at him and traced letters and designs on his back. When I felt him tremble I knew he was awake but that didn't stop me from the fun I was having.

'What are you doing? He asked, his voice full of sleepiness.

I grinned, 'Oh nothing, Just...having a bit of fun.'

He laughed and pushed himself up, 'Really?' He took my hand and held tightly before bringing it to his lips. His lips barley touched me but I still shivered. But behind the sweet gesture I saw the playfulness in his eyes and remembered why I fell in love with him. He was so different. He treated me like a human, with dignity and respect.

'What is it?' He asked cupping my shoulder gently with his other hand.

'Just thinking about how amazing you are,' I told him breathlessly, he grinned and looked down at out hands, 'And how amazingly and fantastically wonderful last night was.' He looked up and I saw a fire in his eyes. The same fire that was in his eyes when he told me he loved me. He cupped my neck with his hand leaned in for a kiss. My eyes shut instantly and I waited for him to release me once more.

But instead of feeling his soft lips on mine and hearing fireworks I heard a knock at the door, 'Bella? Sweetie, are you awake?'

My eyes fluttered open. Phoebe was on the other side of the door, and Chris and I were both scared out of our minds. My heart began to beat so fast and loud I was pretty sure everyone in San Fransisco could heart it thumping away. Chris looked at me alarmed and mouthed what he should do.

'Bella? Bella, sleepy head, open up.' Phoebe turned the knob and I was thankful that it was locked, how was I going to explain _this_.

'What do I do?' Chris asked so low that even I could barley hear him.

'You're a Whitelighter, orb away.' I hissed at him, not angry just frightened.

'I can't orb away with no clothes on. Don't be ridiculous!' He hissed back.

I groaned, 'Well don't you be ridiculous and put some clothes on.' I told him because that was obliviously the thing that he needed to do. He nodded and began to search for his clothes and I leaped out of bed and retrieved a silk gown from my drawer.

'Hey Piper is Bella home? She's not opening her door.' Phoebe was bringing Piper into this. Great! Now his mother was going to find me in bed with her son.

'I don't think she left. Maybe Paige knows, shes been up since eight waiting for Chris. Paige!' Piper called out, I was going to die if Chris didn't the hell out of my room in time. Chis couldn't find his shirt. Just what I needed.

I heard all three sisters standing outside of my door, taking about me. I needed Chris to make his way out of my room and anywhere else in the damn world.

'Bella.' All three of them called out.

'Chris leave!' But Chris just shrugged and ran into my closet. I growled and walked toward the door to open it, but it exploded when I was only a foot away from it. I gaped at Piper who had her hands sticking out in the position she always has when she blows things up.

'Oh, see, she's up.' Piper told her sisters in her usual tone of voice.

'You blew up my door!' I half screamed staring at the debris on my floor.

'Come on Bella, with one wave of your hand you could clean it all up.' Piper said walking over the wood and into my room. I hoped that she wouldn't go into the closet.

'Yeah I guess your right.' I told her trying to mask the fear in my voice. I used my magic to clean up the new mess and went to sit in my bed next to the three girls. 'Whats up?' I asked her.

'Well nothing just wanted to talk. It seems like we haven't don't that at all lately. What with Wyatt and Leo and Chris.' Phoebe said speaking about the last few months. I felt my heart race at the sound of Chris's name but tried to hide my secret.

'How about we go out next Friday? Just us four. We'll leave Wyatt with Victor and we'll try to relax for once.' Paige said trying to lighten up the mood.

'Yeah we could do that.' I was sincere about it too. I just needed to wind down. I think we all needed to wind down.

'Well then we're on for next Friday.' Piper stood up and hugged the three of us and left the room, Paige and Phoebe followed her after kissing my forehead. I watched them leave and sighed in relief. Then Phoebe stuck her head in the door.

'Hey Bells your beds a mess. Did you have a bad dream last night?' She ask me concerned. I smiled and tried very hard not to laugh.

'Yes. A very bad dream.' I said hoping Chris would hear. Phoebe nodded but I could tell she didn't believe me. Why did she have to be so damn observant? She closed the door behind her and after exactly five seconds the closet door opened. Chris stepped out, he still didn't have his shirt on and he was leaning on the wall.

'A bad dream huh? What happened to amazingly and fantastically wonderful?' He questioned me with an adorable look on his face. I laughed and he ran toward me and kissed my neck sloppily. I giggled and was glad that last night that happened. But for now, or maybe for a long time, this was going to our little secret.

* * *

Phoebe's POV

Something was going on.

I don't know what and I don't think I had any clue at all to what it was.

But I'm going to find out, I was always the one who found out first. And this was a plus because Bella was never one for keeping secrets. Then again she could be keeping something that she didn't want anyone to know, but whats the worst that she could be keeping.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review.


	14. Predicaments

I don't any of the characters from charmed, or twilight.

* * *

Bella's POV

'Hi.' A very low said to me. I turned to see a tall, blond and chiseled man standing in front of me. I stared at him for a while wondering what in the world he could want from me. I turned back to Phoebe and mouthed for her to help me. Phoebe shrugged and whispered in a very not low voice for me to flirt with this man that I hardly even knew.

And I did, or at least I tried. It was very difficult for me to talk to him when his eyes were glued to my chest the entire time. he offered to go get me a drink and I practically begged him to go. I would have loved if he left me alone but I knew that wasn't going to happen. As I watched him leave I sighed and went to sit with the sisters for a moment.

'He's cute. What's his name?' Paige asked as I sat down.

I took a deep breath and tilted my head to the side, 'I think it's Kyle or Miles. Something like that.' I pulled a strand of hair behind my ear impatiently and looked down at the floor, when I raised my eyes again the three of them were looking at me with wide eyes.

'What?' I asked, my hand instinctively going to my face in case there was something on it.

Phoebe sighed, 'Your not having fun, are you?'

I shook my head and lied through my teeth, 'No, no I'm having loads if fun.'

'Really?' Piper asked, ' 'Cause you kinda seemed bored. You still do.'

'No it's just that...None of the guys here really interest me. Plus I've been really stressed out. Michael hasn't rung in days, I don't know whats going on, up there.' I told them all pointing to the sky. They nodded and waited for me to continue talking but I had nothing else to say.

Paige smiled at me and took my hand, 'We can go if you want to, I don't think we're all going to do something we don't want to do.'

'No! Paige no. It's just that I've never been one for parties or dances. But today isn't about me.' I sighed and realized I was going to have to go through with it. 'Come on, I don't want to be the reason everyone is so down. Let's go dance.' I stood up and took them all to the dance floor, even a reluctant Piper who was not complying. We danced for a while, and I didn't know why I never liked dancing. I seemed to get lost in the music. It was like a trance. A beautiful spell that I was under and never wanted to be released from.

That's when I felt it. It felt like I was being watched. I opened my closed eyes and searched around the room for anyone who looked a bit suspicious and there he was.

Chris.

He smiled at me from the table and raised the glass he had in his hand in the air. I smiled and waved. I waited for him to come towards me and sweep me into his arms, but then I remembered who I was with. He stood up and walked into the back room of P3. I saw him go with intense curiosity, I turned to Paige and told he I needed to use the restroom. She nodded and began to dace with Phoebe and Piper again.

I walked through the crowd and finally made my way to the back room. I walked in, and was surrounded by darkness. A hand touched my shoulder, instinctively I grabbed the hand and turned to face my attacker.

'Oh Chris, so this is where you went.' He didn't respond and I didn't seen to notice anything was wrong. 'Where have you been, I haven't seen you since yesterday afternoon?'

'I was out looking for information for Wyatt.' He said, I stared at him and noticed that his tone wasn't very friendly or happy so I knew that we were going to have a good conversation.

'Oh.' Was all I said. It was quiet and awkward for a moment, a very long moment.

'I saw you talking to that guy.' Chris said removing his hand from under mine where it was resting on my shoulder and placing it on my face. I smiled and took his other hand into mine.

'Jealous much?' I asked teasing him a bit, but the look in his eyes made me a little worried, 'Hey, hey.' I turned his face towards me when he tried to look away from me, 'Those guys, they mean nothing. Nothing. You have nothing to be worried about, I belong to you. Okay?' I asked him a little worried that he was going to tell me to leave so he could think.

He smiled and kissed my forehead gently, 'Yeah, I know. I guess I just needed to hear you say it.'

I pulled him in for a kiss and wrapped my arms around him. The kiss intensified and I began to fumble around his belt and he pulled me up and pushed me against the door.

I gasped and let the ecstasy consume me.

* * *

I walked out of the back room and smoothed out the wrinkles in my clothes and patted down my hair. I made my way to the bar and asked for a water. I went to sit where we had been sitting before we went out to dance.

I drank from my bottle watching the sisters dance in harmony, I didn't want to bother them do I sat and waited for the song to finish. When it finally did they made there way towards me with a conflicted look on there face.

'Hey guys. What's wrong, you look... different.' I said commenting of on their clouded eyes.

'Don't get angry!' Paige exclaimed.

I stared at her in confusion, angry. That was impossible. 'Why would I get angry? Do I have a reason to get angry?' I asked looking at each of them sternly.

'I set up date with you. It's with a really cute coworker of mine. He's super nice.' Phoebe said in a small voice. 'He was just here and he was looking for a date and I mean, Bells you've been really preoccupied for the last year, I just think you need a couple off days.'

When Pheebs finally finished and when I could finally talk again I spoke up, 'What? Why would you do that? I know you're trying to look out for me but Pheebs...I don't want to date. When did this happen, I mean shouldn't I have been notified. I guess I don't have a say in who I date and don't date.'

'Well while you were gone...where were you anyway?' Piper asked me curiously.

I blushed and shook my head, 'That's not the point.'

'No your right. The point is you're always going to be hung up over Edward.' Paige said a little insensitively. Pheebs and Piper looked at her, gaping.

'Paige. I'm not hung up over Edward. I don't miss him. I just think you guys should tell me before you make any rash decisions.' I spoke without my voice breaking.

Phoebe sighed, 'You're right. But you're still gonna go out with him right?' Phoebe asked me with wide, hoping eyes.

I shook my head. 'No Pheebs. I can't okay'

'But...why not?'

'Because...' Well because I'm in love with you nephew from the future and I've been sleeping with him for the past few days.

'See no reasons, it's settled your going to go on a date with James and everything will be wonderful.' Piper said happily.

I feigned smiling and slowly felt a wave of fear wash over me. I didn't want to go out on a date, I was in love with Chris but I couldn't tell the sisters that because I don't know how they'd react. I was in a huge mess, and I had no idea what I was going to do.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review.


	15. Return: Part One

I don't any of the characters from charmed, or twilight.

* * *

Bella's POV

I was extremely bored. Bored out of my mind. It wasn't enough that my _date_ couldn't pick me up but now he was late. I sat in this overly showy dress in a overly expensive restaurant waiting for a man that was forced into a date with. Somewhere along the lines I began to play with the spoon, bending it back and forth before breaking it half and hiding it in my purse.

I sighed and covered my face in my hands and waited for something good to happen as I thought of the conversation me and Chris had.

_'Do you want to go on a date with this guy.' He asked me as he moved to sit on the edge of my bed._

_'No! No I don't I don't even know what he looks like.' I said to him._

_'Oh so if he was hot you'd date him in a flash.' He growled at me._

_'Hey, no fair your twisting my words around.' I sighed and took his hands in mine, 'All I'm saying is, if I had _any_ say in this I'd say no but I can't. If I say no they'll ask why and then I have to tell them about us and I'm not ready for anyone to know.'_

_'Yeah, me neither.' He ran his hand through his hair and laughed, 'I guess I am the jealous type.' _

_'Well everyone is but you have no reason to be. Because once the date is done, I'm going to be in your arms.' I smiled and we fell back into bed._

I was pulled out of my memory by a voice.

'Well hello...Bella.' I didn't open my eyes, I didn't move. The voice. His voice. The voice of a killer.

I put my hands down carefully so slowly I would have thought I was moving in slow motion. When I finally opened my eyes I was shocked, I was so shocked I thought I might die in that very spot.

'_James_?' I asked incredulously.

He laughed, 'May I have this seat?' I didn't answer and he simply sat, 'It's a very pleasant surprise to see you too.'

'How is this possible? He, Edward, he killed you. H-How are y-you still alive?' I stammered out quickly it came out in a jumble.

'It's very easy, my dear Bella. Victoria found some witches after she went to Forks and couldn't find you. She thought you were dead. Her plans were foiled, but that didn't mean anything. She wanted vengeance and if she couldn't kill you, there was someone else she could kill.' My stomach flipped in fear, I didn't love Edward but I didn't want him to die either. He didn't notice my conflict and he continued, 'She couldn't do it by herself though so she made the witches bring me back to life. It was dark magic, very dark magic. So here I am. Glamor spell and all to protect me from the sun. I finally found you Bella, under the protection of witches, and now I get to kill you.'

I stared at him in shock, that was a lot to take in in just a few minutes of our meeting. 'I guess you do.' I frowned and looked at him. 'How did you know I wasn't dead?'

'Because then Edward would be dead. And he wasn't.' I nodded and we sat in silence for a few seconds.

'You're not afraid. You never have been.' He stated, not in a question he was telling me something I already knew.

'No I'm not. I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of dying.' I told him confidently.

'But you are afraid of me killing Edward.' He said rubbing it in my face.

'Yes, I am. But I only because he saved me from you he doesn't deserve to die. I'm not afraid of you killing Edward because I love him, you have to know that.' He stared at me his eyes appraising me in a vulgar matter.

'Well I'm sorry to hear that. But that doesn't mean anything, I'm still going to kill you.'

'I know.' I nodded and he arose from his chair and offered me his arm.

'Shall we?' He asked.

I tried my best to smile and I took his cold arm and walked out into windy San Fransisco night.

We walked into an ally and he released me. I stared at him as he circled around me and I knew he was wondering how he should kill me. I guess he wanted to attack from front because he stood into front of me and pulled his arm back. I saw it coming though, if I didn't have my powers it would have been nothing but a blur but I saw the punch coming and I moved.

James's eye twitched and he stared at me with a new found curiosity. He came towards me again and actually punched me this time but I didn't stagger back I didn't even move. The punch did nothing but move my head to the right. James's face was suddenly twisted with a mixture of fear and confusion, he began to back away like a predator does when it realizes it's prey is very dangerous. He broke out in a run and I went after him matching his speed.

I caught up to him and tackled him to the ground, we began to fight and it felt like it went on for hours. For days. We matched every punch, every kick. But he had an advantage, he didn't have to breath. I was getting tired, I needed to catch my breath but I couldn't do that. I needed a distraction, something that could let me rest even if was only for a few seconds.

I looked up to the sky and watched as clouds began to form. But suddenly someone attacked me from behind. I turned and saw her, the red headed vampire.

'Victoria.' I sighed helplessly.

'Hello.' She said before attacking me again. It was two against one. I wouldn't make it put of this, I had enough magic but I didn't have enough strength. I put up my shield for a while and watched them fumble back, they began to claw at the shield trying to get to me.

I took a breather and watched as my wounds began to heal. The clouds were still in the sky and they were waiting for my command. I needed to win this, I was the one who had to kill them. I took a deep breath and released my shield, at the same time I sent a signal to the heavens and released two streaks of lightning to hit the vampires in front of me. They stumbled back and that's when I released the Goddess inside of me. I began tearing off limbs, I sent out bolts of fire in a frenzy. I attacked with fury and vengeance, letting go of all my angry, hate and fear.

I finally had them up against a wall. They were missing chunks of skin and Victoria was missing both her arms, James was missing one. I sauntered towards them and them caught myself, I was becoming them.

A monster.

A killer.

I blinked my eyes and shook my head, I stared at them as they stared back at me in fear. I gasped when seven figures appeared in front of me. Micheal was there and he looked at me in relief.

'Get her out of here.' He commanded to the cloaked figure next to him, 'We'll finish this.'

The figure turned to me and we teleported out of the ally in a second. We ended up in the Halliwell manor, the figure took off it's hood.

'Minerva.' I sighed in relief before collapsing to the floor. She fell beside me and asked me what was wrong.

'I don't know.' I cried out.

'Darling, child, you must tell me what is wrong.' She said to me.

'Bella! Your back already.' I heard foot steps and then gasps.

'Bella!' Five voices yell out. From what I heard it was Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Victor and Chris.

'What's wrong with her?' Piper asked Minerva in fear.

'I don't know, let me think.' She looked down at me chanted an incantation.

Suddenly a black rock appeared in her hand and I cried out in pain once again. It was excruciating. I felt like I was being mauled. It was than anything I ever felt before like parts of me were being torn off.

I heard them discussing what I was going through, a cursed moonstone. What did that mean? I suddenly felt very angry.

I reached out and grabbed Minerva's hand desperately, 'What is going on with me?'

'I have an idea but I don't know if it's correct.' She said with wide eyes.

'Tell me!' I yelled out to her angrily, at the same time Micheal appeared and fell to my side.

'Whats happening to her?' he asked helplessly.

'Cursed moonstone.' Minerva squeezed my hand. 'Bella I need you to tell me who they were.'

'Vampires.' I choked out.

'I know that, but why did they want to kill you.'

'James is a vampire?' Pheebs asked.

'Its a long story.' I whispered.

'I have time.' Minerva said pushing the hair away from my face.

'A long time ago before I had powers I had a boyfriend, Edward. James was curious about me. He didn't know why Edward protected and he wanted me.' I took a deep breath. 'He wanted to kill me. He thought that I was a game. He thought he could hunt me and kill me. He got his chance but didn't succeed. Edward found him and killed.' I suddenly got very hysterical and my voice went up an octave. 'I heard it. I heard it all. Edward killed him with his bare hands.

'Victoria was so upset, she wanted me die. She wanted me to die like James did. But she couldn't kill me, my friends didn't let her. Then I met the Charmed ones and Victoria thought I was dead. She didn't know what to do so she used witches to bring him back to life.' I grunted in pain but pulled through it and kept talking, 'He knew I wasn't dead and he came looking for me. That's all I know.'

'Ugh witches. I knew it, I knew it.' Minerva growled.

'Minerva, what is it?' Micheal asked.

'The moonstone is supposed to put Bella through the immense pain they felt as they died. They didn't know if they were going to die, but did know that this Edward was alive and three witches were protecting her. If by some chance they didn't make it the stone would activate once they died and put Bella though everything they had been through. Then she'd die.'

'What!' Everyone yelled out.

'I mean...sorry...she wouldn't die just fall into a deep slumber. Think about it, no one would know how to wake her, the police would think she was dead. But he didn't know she was a Goddess.' Minerva said with a smirk. 'What do you feel Bella?'

'I feel pain. I feel like I'm being torn apart limb my limb.' I broke out into tears, 'I feel like I'm being burned and I feel sore, torn, and hot and cold. I feel-I feel...' I couldn't take it anymore and I let the sobs take me over.

'It's okay, it's okay.' Minerva comforted me. 'It's all in you mind.'

'But it feels so real.' I cried out, I collapsed to the floor and shut my eyes tightly.

'So will she still sleep?' Micheal asked as I thrust around in agony.

'Yes. But we'll be ready. Witches, and you too Micheal, come with me. You, Whitelighter, take her up to her room. And you human take the child to his room, we can't have him around during the spell.' Minerva said before leaving my side and walking to the attic with the Charmed Ones. I suddenly felt the floor beneath me go away and I was in the air but the ache was still inside of me.

I opened my eyes and saw Chris staring at me with wide eyes. 'Chris?' I could barely speak out.

'Yes.'

'I love you.' He smiled and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

'I love you too.' He said, I smiled and looked for his hands.

'If I don't make it-' I began.

'Bella.' He warned me angrily.

'Shh, if I don't make it I want you-' He put his hand over my mouth and left it there for a few seconds.

'Bella. Shut up. You're gonna make it. You have two Gods and the Charmed Ones looking after you. I'd say your in pretty good hands. So this is whats gonna happen. You're gonna have to live through the pain, then you're gonna go to sleep and two seconds later you'll be awake and everything will be okay.' He smiled at me, the optimism in his eyes was heart warming.

I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't. Suddenly all I saw was darkness.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review.


	16. Awaken

**I don't any of the characters from charmed, or twilight.**

* * *

Bella's POV

I woke up in my room, flowers covered every piece of furniture in the room. Roses, lilies, tulips all kinds, everywhere.

I smiled and pulled a vase full of sunflowers so I could smell them. I smiled even wider and buried my face in the petals. There was a light rapping at the door and it sprung open lightly.

'Hello darling.' Michael said softly.

'Dad?' I asked, I sprung out of bed and then fell back because my head felt like someone was beating down on it. 'Oh, my-ouch. Just give me a minute dad.' I took a deep breath before I smiled. 'Okay, I'm okay. So how long have I been asleep?'

'More like trapped in your own mind. It's like you've been in a coma.' Michael told me cautiously and he sat at the edge of my bed.

My eyes opened widely, 'What? Dad, how long?'

'It hasn't been too long, just two weeks.' He said just as cautious.

'Two weeks!' I exclaimed, surprise washing over me as I stood up and faced the consequences once again. 'Ow! Crap. Okay dad what happened? I want to know everything.'

Michael sighed and seemed like he didn't want to tell me anything but nevertheless he spoke, 'We cast a spell once you fell asleep but something went wrong. Your mind couldn't find a way out, we tried everything but nothing worked. No spell, no amount of magic, no matter how strong, worked. We were all so frightened but then we realized that after time, when you were ready to wake up you would.'

I looked at him shook my head, frowning I turned away and stared at the wall.

'Darling, what is it?' He asked me curiously.

'Nothing dad.' I told him, but my voice wasn't convincing.

'You're lying. Bella, dear, you can tell me the truth.' He told me placing a hand on my shoulder and gently nudging me.

I didn't want to talk about it, I don't think I even planned on telling anyone, it was a deadly secret that I would probably take to the grave. But he needed to know and I needed to talk about it, with someone. With the one person that would understand me.

'Dad. I remember everything from that night.' I looked into his eyes, 'And I think that's why I didn't wake up.'

His eye's bore into my own asking me, questioning me, what in the world did I mean.

'I didn't want to wake up. I didn't want to because of what did. Dad I practically murdered them, I tortured them. Everything I did to them, everything, was out of pure hate and anger. I'm not even human, what if after time I started to change. What if I became a monster?' He didn't speak so I continued, 'I acted out of hatred and I would have killed them if I hadn't stopped myself. I was never this violent or angry. I was a nice, quiet, simple, average girl, with nothing on her mind.

'Can you honestly tell me that I haven't changed, that I haven't became a monster. That's why I didn't wake up. I didn't want to wake up to find another girl in place of myself, where I once was.' Tears fell from my eyes and burned my skin. It was foolish of me to be embarrassed at my vulnerability but I couldn't help it-I couldn't stop it either.

It was a while before my father spoke, I think he was trying to find the right words to speak to me with so I was fine if he took up all the time in the world.

'You think that just because you are not human you will become a monster.' He asked me, I nodded and he laughed, a throaty laugh that seemed to mock me.

'What?' I asked defensively.

'The only way you will become a monster is if you let yourself become one. Being human has nothing to do with it. You have free will, you have a mind to make your decisions. You are a smart, independent and clever girl, you can decide who you want to become.' He took a deep breath but began to speak before I could, 'You say you did what you did out of hatred but I think you did what you did out of fear. Fear for the well being of yourself, your friends, your family. And although your actions might have been out of anger why does that matter, after the hell those creatures put you through I believe you're allowed a little retribution.'

'So I'm not becoming the essence of pure evil?' I asked him shyly.

'Not anytime soon.' He sat gently patting my knee and standing up, 'You are the Supreme One. The only way you will become evil is if you choose to or if you are forced.'

'Thanks dad.' I told him gratefully.

'Your welcome daughter.' He made his way towards the door and I watched him with great interest. And suddenly something he said to me before passed my mind.

'Dad?' I called to him, sitting up straight.

'Yes?'

'How did you know I'd wake up when I was ready to?' I asked.

'Oh I didn't know. I thought you would never wake up. I honestly thou you were...' He stopped ans cleared his throat. 'The Whitelighter did, Chris.' I smiled and nodded my head softly. He opened the door but before he set a foot outside of the door he turned to me again, 'He really cares for you, you know? He never left your side only when Piper, or one of the other sisters, needed him.'

I didn't say anything and watched as he left the room.

* * *

'Hey.' A voice called out to me. I turned around and saw Chris making his way towards me. I smiled widely, so wide I thought my face would split in have. I ran into his arms despite the voice in the back of my head telling me that the sisters and other people were around us.

The club was full, more than any other time we had been there. We went because we were celebrating my recovery, I didn't think they'd missed me but when the sister found out I woke they attacked me worse than they did when I left because of the Titans. Chris wasn't there to celebrate with us, apparently Piper wanted him to look for information about Wyatt. I tried to act nonchalant about his disappearance and I think they didn't notice that I was disappointed. At least I hope they didn't

'Oh.' He exclaimed when I crashed into him. 'What's this all about?'

'I don't know.' I cried out.

'Are you crying?' he asked me.

'Shut up. I missed you.' I told him looking down at my feet. He took my hand and led me away from the drinks and dancing to the back room.

When he shut the door his lips met mine hungrily, 'I missed you too.' He groaned.

'Wait.' I commanded him and pushed him away, my hands on his chest.

'Umm, okay.' He shrugged but took a step back.

'I don't know how to tell you this. Usually, I am so good at knowing what I'm feeling but ever since I've been with you I'm been so confused.' He opened his mouth to speak but I shushed him, 'Wait, let me finish. This has to end okay. This is wrong and I know this is totally out of the blue but this-' I motioned to the both of us, '-is wrong.'

He shook his head, 'Are you breaking up with me?'

'Well technically we were never together.' I told him.

He yelled out of frustration and knocked a vase and other things off the desk, 'So what, this was just a fling?'

'No! No I love you, I just-' I began but he interrupted me.

'I don't want to hear it, okay. We have love isn't that all that matters.' He asked, still angry.

'No. Commitment, we need to know for certain that we have a future. And I'm immortal, your not. I'm a part of this world, you're not. I'm alive, you haven't even been born yet.' I told him suddenly realizing everything that was wrong with us. He seemed to notice this and he frowned.

'That's only the cons, what about the pros. What about how we make each other feel, how much we love each other, how we're great for each other, how we helped the other grow. We_ need_ each other, and you know I'm right. Don't you?' He sat sitting down and looking up at me.

I didn't answer but I sat next to him and sighed, 'None of that matters not now, not today. We'll think about that another day.'

I sighed because there was no use in fighting him, he was right. He was always right. I took his hand and pushed him down and kissed him lightly, he hesitantly put his hand on my hips and pulled away from me for a second, his eye's asking me if we were breaking up. I shook my head and whispered no. He kissed me again more forcefully this time and I hoped that when that time came she'd be able to.

* * *

Phoebe's POV

'Hey where's Bella?' Paige asked me as we sat at the bar.

'Oh I don't know. But I saw Chris just a couple seconds ago, maybe she's with him.' Piper said as she stood in front of us.

'No because I saw Bella go into the back room.' I told them.

'Was she by herself?' Piper asked me.

'Yeah I think so.' I said trying to remember if she was by herself, but I just remember seeing her. 'Yup, positive she was by herself.'

'Okay well can you go get her.' Paige asked, 'I have to ask her a question.'

'Ugh, Paige, can't you go?'

'Please. Pretty, pretty please.' She begged me.

I shrugged my shoulders, 'Fine. But you owe me, big time.' I told her before walking away, she said something but I didn't hear her.

I walked into the back room hoping to see Bella sleeping or talking on the phone but I opened the door and tried to keep from screaming. My suspicions were right, she and Chris were keeping a secret from me. But I didn't expect it to be that much of a secret.

They were kissing.

Right there, right on the sofa.

Why didn't they tell anyone? Oh who am I kidding. I wouldn't have told anyone. I couldn't blame either of them for trying to protect themselves. But I couldn't be the only one that knew about this. I couldn't be able to keep_ this_ secret. I walked back to the bar in complete shock and didn't even notice that my sisters were looking at me.

'Well?' Paige asked.

I turned to her, 'Well what?'

'Where's Bella?' She asked.

'Bella? Oh right Bella. She, she's not there she must have teleported out.' I said, lying through my teeth.

'That's too bad.' She said, shoulders slumped.

'Hey you guys wanna go home? I'm tired.' Piper said motioning to the bump in front of her.

I stared at her bump and my eyes popped out.

I needed to let them all down easy. God I hoped no one found out, at least not anytime soon.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review.**


	17. Authors Note Please read, important

**Authors Notes**

Hey guys, I really want to thank you all for reading this story. I mean, really thank you.

I know that you guys are waiting for the Cullen's, particularly Edward, but this story is gonna be kinda long so just wait three or four chapters for them to show up.

Spoilers I know what the entire plot for the story is but there comes a time when Bella has to chose between Edward and Chris.

This will change the entire plot for the story, so I need your help.

Please guys tell me who I should let Bella be with. I need to be persuaded and I mean really, really persuaded.

You can message me, put it in your reviews but if you guys don't tell me who you want Bella to end up I'll randomly decide because I'm not really sure who she should be with either.

Sorry I'm terrible at making decisions.


	18. The Best Time for Family Dinners

**I don't own any Charmed or Twilight characters.**

* * *

Third Person POV

'Dinner has to be perfect.' Piper announced. 'It's the first real dinner as a family, well including Dad, Bella and Chris. I want everything to be perfect.'

'Perfection doesn't exist Piper. Maybe you should explain what perfect means to _you_ so we can accomplish it.' Bella said, throwing a pea into her mouth.

'Okay, not in the mood for little Miss. Smartypants.' Piper called out to her from the dinning room.

Paige and Bella laughed as the prepared the sauce for the lamb, Bella was pretty sure Piper was about to have an aneurysm, what with all the pressure she was dealing with, so she decided to take her place as head chef of the Halliwell kitchen. Piper was now setting the table for her very _important_ dinner and they were waiting for Phoebe to come back from the store with the asparagus and potatoes.

While they waited, and Piper watched them cook in anxiety, they spoke to each other. They talked about family, books, latest episodes of The Young and the Restless and Pipers pregnancy. But that topic was a bit uncomfortable for Bella, who didn't exactly know what she was going to do once her Chris left and baby Chris was born. A part of her wished that she never met him, but whenever she thought like that something in the back of her mind slapped and told her to shut up.

And that she did.

Phoebe walked in, with a bag of groceries in her arms. Bella looked at her, wiped her hands on her apron and walked over to help her. Phoebe looked at her with a strange expression on her face before silently thanking her.

'No problem.' Bella said with a wide smile.

Phoebe smiled back, slightly, 'I'm gonna go upstairs and change.'

Paige and Piper nodded and they all watched her go. Bella sighed and tucked a strand of her curled hair in the back of her ear. 'Bella?' Paige asked.

'Yes?' Bella began to take the contents of the bag out and she set them on the counter.

'Have you noticed how strange Phoebes been acting lately.' Paige asked her.

Bella nodded, 'Why do you think that is?'

Paige shrugged, 'No idea. If I knew I would be here asking myself what I did to her, or didn't do.'

'We should blame ourselves. We can talk to her later. Lets just get dinner done.' Piper said.

'Agreed.' Bella and Paige said at the same time.

* * *

'Dinner looks wonderful!' Leo exclaimed. They hadn't even known he was in the manor until they heard him.

Paige and Piper walked out of the kitchen and went to face him, 'You guys really outdid yourselves.'

'Well, Bella helped.' Paige said with a cocky smile on her face.

Piper rolled her eyes, 'More like, she did everything.'

Paige narrowed her eyes and Piper stuck tongue out, Leo laughed and looked around, 'Where is Bella?' He asked.

'Oh, she's up there.' Piper pointed up.

'Oh she's with her father.' Leo stated.

'No, she's in her room.' Paige furrowed her brow in confusion but said nothing. Piper laughed at Leo and they shared one of their very famous, I'm still in love with you but I can't bring myself to tell you, looks. But Paige broke the spell easily by stating her presence.

Michael teleported in, a bottle of a _very_ old and expensive wine in his hand. And Chris orbed in a few seconds after him. The looked at each other in surprise but smiled a few seconds later. As much as Chris hated to admit it he knew nothing about Michael and he hated admitting that because Michael was Bella's father.

Phoebe walked down the stairs watching everyone in confusion but she shook her head and said nothing. She even kept her mouth shut when Chris gaped at Bella as she walked down the stairs wearing a spaghetti strapped, silk, emerald green dress that cascaded to the floor like a waterfall. She stared at Chris and wondered how nobody saw his reaction to Bella.

Were they all really that unobservant?

It was ten minutes after Bella's entrance when they began to eat, Victor hadn't shown up yet and they were all too tired and hungry to wait for him. It wasn't a quiet dinner, they all spoke to each other, they told stories and jokes that made each other laugh and forget about their troubles. Even Phoebe forgot about the situation that Bella and Chris were currently in. That was until their father showed up.

There was a soft rapping at the door and Paige stood up to answer it.

'Paige.' Victor greeted her happily.

'Hey, Victor.' She leaned in for a soft hug, 'Sorry we already started eating without you.'

'Oh, that's fine.' He said. It wasn't until then that Paige had noticed the woman next to him.

'Who's this?' She asked, afraid to be asking.

'Phoebe didn't tell you?'

'Tell me what?' She asked, still afraid.

'This is Marion. My fiance.' He told her, confusion clear in his eyes. Marion smiled sweetly but Paige didn't have time to be nice. She turned away for the pair and walked towards the table.

'Phoebe?' She called halfway there.

'Yes?' Phoebe looked up and squealed, 'Daddy!'

But Paige stopped her from jumping into her fathers arms, 'Phoebe would you care to explain something?'

'What?' She asked, a lump in her throat.

'How you dad showed up here with his _fiance,_ and you didn't even tell us.' She hissed at her.

Phoebe sighed in relief, she thought she was going to ask about Chris and Bella, 'I just, I forgot...I'm sorry.'

'Don't explain that to me.' She said.

'What's going on?' Piper asked, standing up and staring at her sisters.

'Phoebe didn't tell you?' Victor asked.

'Tell me what?' Piper asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Victor sighed and presented the woman next to him.

'Piper, this is Marion... my fiance.' Victor barely choked out. Piper's eyes went wide and she couldn't help but gasp loudly at her fathers confession. She tried to form word but couldn't find her voice and she had no clue as to what she was going to say.

'When?' She finally asked. Before Victor could answer Piper continued. 'How? What about m-' She was going to say mom but she stopped herself and earned a worried glance from her father, 'Dad, as happy as I am for you, I just don't understand why you didn't tell me or Phoebe.'

'Honey. Phoebe knew.' He said. 'I told her because I thought by her breaking the news first, you could be more calm. That way when we spoke it wasn't going to be too awkward.'

'What?' Piper turned to her sister and scowled, 'You knew, why-why didn't you tell me?'

'Piper I didn't want to upset you. You're pregnant and I was just looking out for you.' Phoebe told her sweetly.

'I still don't understand. Your my sister. We don't keep secrets.' Piper told her angrily.

'I suppose Bella hasn't been secrets either.' Michael interrupted her, Phoebe gasped and the turned to look at Michael. 'I mean you did tell them, right dear.' Bella shook her head and Michael sighed. 'But maybe you were just looking out for Piper as well. Bella will be leaving with me for a few months.'

'What?' Piper's voice rang out so loudly the mirrors might have broke. 'You can't! The last time you took her she was gone for months. Not again.' Michael inclined his head but said nothing. 'And you, Bella why didn't you tell me.'

'I didn't tell anyone.' She said glancing at Chris for a second. 'No one knew.'

'But still-' The glare that was radiating form Pipers face made Bella flinch back in fear and suddenly no one wanted to be in her way. No one.

'Leo knew though!' Bella yelled out. Piper directed her glare to Leo but he pointed at Phoebe.

'Remember who your actually angry with.' He told her calmly. Piper retaliated and turned back to Phoebe, who shrunk back in fear.

'Phoebe he's right. I don't understand why you would keep this from me. I don't understand why you would lie. Your my sister and I know you were trying to protect me but you are so selfish...'

Phoebe didn't know what came over her, maybe it was because she felt so guilty, or because she knew she wasn't the only one that was keeping secrets but something happened.

'Bella and Chris are having an affair!' She blurted out. The minute she said it she threw her hand over her mouth and tried to take it back. But it was too late.

Everyone gasped and the shock that everyone felt was so deep no one dared to speak.

'_What?'_ Piper asked. He voice barely audible.

'Piper.' Bella said -Piper faced her, her mouth still opened widely- tears falling from her eyes, 'I wanted to tell you... but I didn't know how.' Bella confessed, her voice cracking twice.

Piper didn't answer so Chris spoke, 'How did you find out?' He asked Phoebe.

'The other day, in P3 I saw you two kissing.' Phoebe said, mentally kicking herself. She didn't want Piper to find out like this but it had slipped out. Chris nodded but Bella didn't even notice.

'Piper please say something. I am _so_ sorry.' Bella said her voice depressingly unhappy.

'I don't know what to say. I don't know what to feel. Should I feel angry, upset, sad, confused. I don't know. I just feel very shocked. So shocked.' Piper told Bella, her eyes clouded.

'Piper I'm-' Bella began but she was interrupted.

'Bella I just need time.' Piper said, her hand rubbing circles on her temple, 'I just-' She said but she simply sighed and walked out of the room into the kitchen. The room was quiet, no one blinked, no one moved, no one dared to speak.

Bella sighed and began to walk to the door, 'Bella? Wait.' Chris called after her.

'I'm sorry Chris.' Bella sobbed as she broke down, 'This... Us... We're over.' She whispered with finality. She turned swiftly on her heel, opened the manor door and teleported somewhere far away. Chris gaped after her and Michael followed her daughter.

Five seconds after Bella left, rain began to fall.

* * *

**Hope you like, please review.**


	19. Return: Part Two

**I don't own any Charmed or Twilight characters.**

* * *

Bella POV

I sat on the edge of the building that seemed to never end. I was in the clouds. Of course I wasn't _literally _in the clouds, I could be but I needed to think and being around people would just block my thoughts. I was trying to think, trying so very hard to clear my mind. Trying to figure out if things would ever get easy for Chris and I. Trying to stop the rain that would not stop pouring.

Trying to figure out if Piper hated me.

I was a puzzle. No, a broken vase. Shattered, destroyed. And now I was being dramatic.

But I was not sure of what to do. Things happened so quickly, secrets were exposed, hearts were broken, tears were shed, I didn't have enough time to register it all. But now that I did, not that every scene passed in my mind like a movie I wasn't sure if I made the right choice. Maybe I should have told Piper that I was leaving for, who knows how long. Maybe I should have told her about me and Chris. And maybe I shouldn't have broken up with him.

But I did.

And know I was just waiting here for someone to find me. I don't know who, but I was hoping someone could.

As if on cue I heard footsteps behind me, soft but confident steps. I knew immediately who it was, I could sense his aura. Orange, bright, burning, warm.

'Hello father.' I said, surprisingly my voice didn't waver. It sounded clear.

'Bella.' He said simply and took a seat next to me, his hair drenched as he squinted his eyes to see me.

'Do you hate me?' I asked him. He shook his head.

'Does she hate me?'

'I don't think so.' Michael grunted, his voice a little _too_ convincing, 'I believe she is simply under stress, her pregnancy, Leo, her father and now her son and her best friend. It's a lot to take in especially in such little time.'

'She should hate me.' I said, dropping my head into my hands, 'I hate me.'

Michael laughed, amused by my words, 'Why?' I didn't answer, 'Why should she hate you? Because you found happiness and gave happiness to her son. And why do you hate yourself? Because you found love even though you went through so much and believed that love would never go down your path again.'

I sighed, a part of me knew he was right but right now I just needed to feel bad for myself, 'That's exactly why she should hate me.'

'No. It's not.' He sighed. 'She's not angry. She's just confused.'

'Was it wrong of me to leave Chris?' I asked, my voice shaking in fear and pain.

'Do you think it was wrong of you?' He asked, I rolled my eyes. I was getting pretty tired of him answering my questions with ran continued to pour down but now it was more slow and calm.

'My heart says yes, a completely foolish mistake. My mind says yes. But my logical...it says that this is the _best_ way it could have ended.' I took a sharp breath, 'With the most minimal heartbreak.'

'So it was right and wrong?' Michael smiled, his eyes sparkling with amusement. Sometimes he treated me like a child, even if I was far from it.

'Yes _father_.' My lips turned into a frown, 'I think.'

Suddenly the buildings in front of me were gone and Phoebe was in front of me, Paige right next to her.

Horrified.

They seethed with fear.

I could taste it, smell it, see it.

I was living their fear. I was in their place, in that moment.

Michael said something but I didn't hear it all I saw was them, all I heard was growling. A growling that was all too familiar.

'Bella did you even hear what I asked you?' He asked his voice feigning hurt.

I tried to speak but I felt like the growls were too loud for me to say anything, 'Dad?' I whispered, my voice barely audible. It hurt to speak and Michael noticed my pain, my discomfort.

'Darling?' He asked his hands flying to my head, trying to see the image I saw. I saw his his eyes widen as he saw the wolf, as he heard the growling. But I didn't want to believe it, I didn't want to believe the fear that was in Phoebes eyes or Paige's.

'Werewolf.' He hissed. His voice was covered in anger and disgust.

But I closed my eyes and shook my head tears flying everywhere, Michael removed his hands.

I opened my eyes and sat as still as a statue, 'Jacob.'

* * *

**Hope you like, please review.**


	20. Explanations

**I don't own any Charmed or Twilight characters.**

* * *

Bella POV

When I walked into the Halliwell manor I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know whether or not Jacob hurt the sisters or destroyed the house. But I wasn't sure why he was even here. Of course it made sense that he'd found me and he was looking for me. That was obvious. But why did he need to find me? Why was he here?

'Hello?' I called out as loudly as I could. Michael stood next to me, he looked like a walking statue. I heard rapid footsteps coming from upstairs. They belonged to one of the sisters, they were too soft to belong to anyone else. I stared at Michael, comforting him, he didn't like werewolves. I didn't understand why but he didn't. What _he_ didn't understand was that Jacob saved me countless times and he was my best friend, aside from the sisters of course.

The only thing that got in the way was his love for me. Other than that he was amazing.

'Bella.' Paige sighed in relief as she came into my view, she ran down the stairs and lept into my arms. I held her for a second before I pulled out of her hug and asked if anyone was hurt.

'No.' She said with a small smile on her face. 'Except...'

'Who?' I asked as I roughly grabbed her hand.

'Jacob.' I jolted back like I had been burned. 'He says he knows you. He's the one who you always talked about, isn't he?'

I cleared my throat and tried to find my voice, 'Yes. I-Is he okay?'

'Fine.' Leo said as he descended down the stairs, 'I healed him so he's not hurt. He's just a bit shaken up.'

'How's Piper doing?' I asked, despite the fact that I had promised myself I'd distance myself from her for a while. I couldn't help myself.

Leo opened his mouth but said nothing, I took this as a sign for me not to ask any questions. 'It's okay...never mind. How's Jacob doing? Was he badly hurt?'

'He had a couple broken bones but it was no big deal, as he put it.' Leo said, 'He's been asking for you since you arrived. I always wanted to meet him but under the given circumstances it seems as though friendly introductions will have to wait.'

'Under what circumstances?' I asked with a frown setting on my face.

'He really needs to talk to you. You should go. Now.' I nodded swiftly and ran up the stairs making it to the room in two seconds. I ran with a frown but when I saw Jacob something overtook me and I ran to him smiling, giggling and utterly happy.

'Bells?' He asked incredulously. His large hands reached up to grab my face, he pulled me towards him and stared into my eyes. 'Bells it is you!' He exclaimed crushing me in his arms, 'I'd recognize those eyes anywhere.' I couldn't believe I was back in his arms. Memories rushed into my mind, memories of Jake and I, of happiness, of warmth. I pulled him closer, he was warm and he smelled like summer.

'Crap.' He pushed me away, 'Bella are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?' His face was filled with worry. I wanted to laugh but that would have seemed rude. So I smiled and shook my head.

'Supernatural being, Jake. Like you.' I pushed playfully and half expected him to get up ranting and screaming. But a wide grin broke out on his face, a reaction only Jake could build up.

'Really?' He asked the same smile on his face, I nodded. His smile was like a pandemic because now I was grinning like a fool, 'That's awesome. But nothing as cool as a werewolf, right?' He wriggled his eyebrows.

'Better. Half-witch, half-Goddess.' I said smugly. What? I'm allowed to be a bit of a show off aren't I?

'Okay that's pretty cool but...I can shape shift into a _wolf_.' He bragged.

'I have wings. And a whole lot of other things.' I told him like a child comparing toys on the playground.

His eyes widened but he recovered quickly, 'Like?'

'Well I can't really explain it but it's really cool.' We laughed for a few a second before I realized that everyone was staring at us, including Piper and Chris who had walked into the room, when, I don't know.

'Why are you here?' Piper asked with a large amount of annoyance in her voice. Jacob sent me a surprised look but he spoke.

'Someone is looking for Bella. They want to kill her.' He confessed glumly.

'Who?' Chris and Piper asked at the same time.

'The Volturi.' Jacob said in a small voice. I couldn't contain the gasp that escaped my lips, but I wasn't afraid, well yes I was but not for myself.

'The Cullen's.' I asked not really wanting to point out Edward only. Everyone turned to stare at me, except for Jake who was already staring, 'Did they... Are they...?'

'No, not yet.' Jake reassured me. But, yet, what did he mean by yet?

'Jacob, what are you not telling me?' I asked.

'They have them Bella. The Volturi is keeping them captive. The only way they will let them go is if I bring you to them.'

'You were planning on giving my daughter to a clan of vampire.' Michael spat out, the rage in his voice was frightening.

'No! God no. I was going to find her and take her back to La Push so she'd be under the protection of the pack. I would never dream of Bella becoming one of _them_.' I sent a thankful smile to Jacob and watched as confusion crossed his face. 'Wait, daughter? Bells, what are you not telling _me_?'

'Jake, not now. Why did the Volturi send you?'I asked him, trying to figure where he stood with them.

'They didn't. I mean, they did, but I wasn't going to bring you to them. The bloodsucker that can see the future-'

'Alice.' I told him

'-Yeah her, she told me that I had to find you but keep you safe. To never let you leave and to keep you safe. She said they would be fine as long as you were safe.'

Suddenly tears filled my eyes, 'They were willing to die for me.' I didn't know what to think. I cause them so much pain, so much heartbreak, and with the exception of Rosalie (and possibly even Edward), the only thing they have ever been to to was kind and courteous. They were like a second family.

'Bells you have no idea what you mean to people.' Jake said as he wiped the tears that fell from my eyes.

'I have to help them.' I told him, I was determined to help them. They were going to die because of me, for me. I wasn't going to let that happen.

'No Isabella. I will not let you.' Michael's voice commanded me, no one would dare refuse him but I had to.

'Dad. They are the only reason I am alive.'

'No hey are the reason you are alive.' Michael said, pointing to the Charmed ones and Leo. 'Those creatures are the reason you almost died.'

'But before that, before Edward left me, they risked _everything_ to save me, to keep me from dying, just like what they're doing right now. Just like Jake and the rest of the pack did before too.' I smiled warmly at him, 'And now, now when _they_ need help I'm able to do the same for them. Please dad, you can either help me or watch me go but either way I'm leaving.'

Michael stared at me, his eyes showed no emotion but he did look like was in deep thought, 'I don't like it.' He said after, what felt like hours of silence, 'But if you feel like you must, then go.' The moment he said those words I ran into his arms, thanking him a thousand time.

'But I'm going with you.' He said when a released him, I opened my mouth to protest but Phoebe spoke before I could.

'So am I.' She looked like a sad bunny, she was still guilty.

'Pheebs...'

'Me too. We all are.' Piper interrupted me.

I looked at her, this was the first time she'd spoken to me in hours. I smiled up at her and looked back to Jake.

'If the time comes, you ready to kick some vampire ass?' I asked him with a dangerous tone in my voice. Jake lept off the bed and stretched his long arms.

'Bells I was born ready.' His eyes darkened and I took his hand in mine.

'Volterra, here we come.'

* * *

**Hope you like, please review.**


	21. Return: Part Three

**I don't own any Charmed or Twilight characters.**

* * *

Bella POV

The walls of the city hadn't changed at all.

Nothing changed. I expected it to be different, but it still had the same eerie beauty about it.

Maybe not all things have to change. Maybe change isn't supposed to happen all the time, only when it is really needed. But it was possible that I hoped it was different, but whatever my expectations were, they didn't seem to matter anymore.

It seems funny though, I was back in this place that had filled my mind with awful nightmares, that haunted my dreams and awoke me in a cold sweat. I had no idea why it would be funny, it just was. There was a raging hysteria that slowly built up inside of me, and it wasn't because I was afraid, it was because I would see him again.

I always knew this day would come, but I'd hoped it would be under better circumstances. You know, maybe not in a situation where I had to save him and his family from death.

Chris has been eying me since we arrived, probably trying to figure out if I still love Edward. He should know I don't but then again he always was the jealous type. Jacob asks me what the deal with Michael is, I can't bring myself to tell him my whole life was a lie. I can't tell him Charlie wasn't my dad, because I'm afraid if I do Jacob will never think of me as his Bella again. I looked at him for a few seconds, smile and tell him if we ever make it out of here, I'll tell him everything.

Soon enough we're standing outside of the doors I had walked through a few years ago, I turned to Jacob and tug on his arm, "I need you to trust me, okay."

He nods, "Of course Bells." And without another look in his direction I walk through the thick doors, literally.

I watch as one by one everyone follows me, Jacob's arm pops through the door and soon enough his whole figure appears, his face is glowing with fascination. "What the-"

"I know Jacob, but don't worry I'll keep you safe." I told him with a smirk.

He laughed quietly and we all began to make our way down the hall, "Okay Bells, I'm the big strong man here don't you think I should be keeping you safe."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, knowing he was just joking, "Whatever humors you Jacob." Two vampires, I don't recognize them so their probably just a part of the guard, start to walk toward us. Jacob stiffens and pulls on my arm.

"Bella." He hisses, I can feel his distress and he wants to change but I stop him.

"Trust me." I placed a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. The vampires just walk through is, never even knowing we were right in front of them.

With wide eyes Jacob turns to me, "Okay, your powers are kinda cooler than mine."

We keep walking and I realize, this is one of the few times I've ever had to save someone I cared for from certain death. Whenever one of the sisters were in trouble I shared my anguish with them, but only I truly cared for the Cullen's. If there was ever a time to not be afraid, it was now. But I couldn't help it, the hysteria inside of me burst and and was threatening to damage my already fragile sanity.

But I pushed those feelings back, I have to face the three monsters that ruined my life.

As soon as we enter the room they still can't see us, but I can see them, their eyes are still as cold and their skin is still fascinating to me. They are not the only ones I can see though, directly in back of them are the people I'm been trying to save.

"Now Edward." Aro's voice rings out happily, "If you would only tell us the whereabouts of your precious Bella we promise, her death will be swift."

"I'm telling you I don't know where she is." I can't help the smile that forms on my face, I can't but be glad to know he's safe, "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you" His voice was deep and menacing.

"Aro, she's probably dead already." Caius mumbled under his breath.

"Shut up, shut up or I'll rip your head off." He growled as two guards held him back.

"It's just an idea."

That's when I decided to make our presence known. I took the spell down and waited for them to notice me, I don't want anyone to be in danger but me, fortunately it only took a second for them to realize I was there.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed happily, rising up from the ground only to be pushed back down by the guard next to her. Jasper angrily rose and pounced on top of him.

"Jane." Aro calmly coos and he made his way, slowly, even for a human, towards me.

But within those few seconds, everything changes, I see so much, feel so much, something within me just erupts and for the first time in my life I feel like the person in the prophecy's, I feel beautiful, I feel like a goddess.

"Stop!" I hold my hand out and my voice echo's throughout the hall, before Aro can even open his mouth, I speak, "Aro, you have broken I sacred agreement that was forged in the heavens since the creation of your peoples time, do you deny what you have done?" Aro is baffled, he stares at me with his mouth ajar.

"My dearest Bella, do you remember who you are talking to?" He asks, he turns to where Jane and Jasper are, staring each other down, and nods curtly, "Do it, my dear." Jane smirks but instead of Jasper falling to the floor, Jane does.

I did what I had to do to keep Jasper safe, plus now Jane knows what her gift feels like. She's withering around the floor, the same way I imagined an animal in pain would look. Alec rushes to her side to comfort her but nothing he does works, Aro cannot take his eyes away from the scene and it's during this time that Michael walks up to me and gently taps my shoulder.

"Make my presence known?" He asks, I shake my head. I'm not ready to give this up yet, this was my fight, not his, "Aro." I call to him again, he leisurely turns back towards me, "Do you deny my accusations?"

"I wish to know what I have done wrong?" He asks indignantly. I sense fear in him for a second, but I still don't know if he realizes what I am.

I take a small step towards him, "You have, as I said before, broken a most sacrosanct vow, you promised, like your brethren before you, to never harm any one of the seven leaders in the heavens and prophecies they have made."

"I have done no such thing!" He yells, his eyes turn red with fury, he doesn't believe me or he doesn't _want_ to believe me, "You insolent human, I have grown tired of your mockery." He springs towards me, but before he can even grab a hold of me, a bright, blinding light emerges from inside of me and he falls to the ground. He looks weak and pathetic, his hands are covered in burns and his eyes are pitch black, no white can be seen.

I knelt down on the floor and gently lift him up so he is sitting upright, my shield falls and the Charmed ones, Chris, Leo, Jacob and my father can now be seen. "Aro, child of the earth, leader of the Volturi. You did not admonish one of the original seven leaders, but you did threaten one of their kin-" I heard several gentle whooshing from behind me, and a loud thundering clap (my guess is Gabriel, trying to intimidate them), "-thus, threatening the life of one of the worlds most important prophecy. And for this, you must perish."

His eyes widen and I hear a soft whimper escape his lips, "Do you accept this allegation?" I ask.

"Show me." He whispers. I take his hand in mine and allow him to see the things I want his to see, my last night with Edward, my almost suicide, the second I realized Michael was my father, my first time using my powers, all of my battles, my fight with James and Victoria, the prophecy.

"So much power." He sighs, "I never thought-" He begins but I put a finger to his cold lips.

"Do not speak." I command him.

"Will it be quick?" He asks me his coal eyes open wider as if he's searching for my face.

I shake my head, but he cannot see, and I really don't know.

"That is for us to decide." Silma, a cold, harsh goddess, declares from behind me.

I don't know what to do, I don't what to say, so I simply stand up and walk away. I slink back and takes Chris's hand in mine. "Paige?" I ask , she nods, already knowing what I want. She walks up the steps that lead to where the Cullen's sit and tells them all to hold hands, Jacob, Phoebe, Piper and Leo joins hands and they orb away, Paige follows seconds after.

With one last look at the people in front of me, to Jane who is still convulsing on the floor, to Caius who is glowering with fear and rage, to Marcus who still has the look of indifference on his face and that's when I realize he has known about me since my arrival so many years ago, I smile, not proudly and certainly not happily, I smile because for once I'm the hero.

I looked up at Chris and he tried to smile at me, "Take me home." I whisper to him, leaning to his chest. I don't stay wish to stay long, I don't want to hear their cries.

But he complies and then we're gone, I vow never to go back.

* * *

**I know, I took an extra, super long time. But I've been literally swimming in homework and I've had like a thousand finals. But the Cullen's are back (YAY) and I know who Bella is going to end up with.**

** Well, I really hope you like it, constructive criticism and ideas are welcomed.  
**


	22. Authors Note

**This is not a chapter, but please read me.**

Help me guys!

I have a terrible case of writers block. Lately, I can't finish the next chapter without being satisfied with it, so I just delete it. So I'm asking for your help, tell me what you want to see in the next chapter. I know how this story is going to end, I have a very detailed plan, but with the arrival of the Cullens I can't fom any ideas for the next chapter. Your imput is what I'm looking for.

Please help, thank you.


	23. Old Demons

**I don't own any Charmed or Twilight characters.**

* * *

Bella's POV

I felt no remorse.

As cold-hearted as they might sound, I was completely at ease with my actions. Anyone else in my position might not be, but I was.

I might have felt this way because I was in Chris's arms, but it didn't matter. He is a sanctuary to me, a place that I could call home, a place where I belonged. Every person in the world spends their life looking for that, for something or something to save them.

He was always there, even when I didn't want him to be. He knew what was best for me, he knew me.

And somehow, I knew him.

I'd been six hours since I broke my own heart and I missed him. It was an eternity away from him, but everything I felt left me because I was with him now.

It only took me seconds to realize we were standing in the middle of the Halliwell manor, and we weren't alone.

We reluctantly released each other, his arms lingering around my waist. My eyes couldn't reach theirs, what would they think of me now, now that I wasn't the same Bella Swan they remembered. I really wanted to break the uncomfortable quiet, but I was too much of a coward to face them. I'd faced demon, warlocks, even death, and I couldn't even look at seven people who I know wouldn't dare hurt me.

Suddenly, Emmett's familiar, booming laughter echoed throughout the manor. I looked up at him in shock as he pushed past Edward and Jasper to walk forward, with his trademark smile, and the a glint of amusement in his eyes I had missed so very much, he looked down at me, "Bella, you kicked ass!" He exclaimed as he lifted up in the air.

As we twirled a wave of nostalgia washed over me, an unwanted response to the Cullens, but a welcomed one. It was a simpler time with then, dangerous in some ways, but simple in many. I didn't have to worry about fire breathing demons or covens that wanted to sacrifice me for some "greater good". I had a bond with them, they loved me and as much as denied it now, I loved them.

But I had the sisters now and Chris, but I doubt he would take me back.

"Thanks, Emmett." I said as he set me down.

"Someone has been eating her Wheaties." I giggled, he even earned a chuckle from Rosalie.

"Hello, Bella." She thanked me civilly, her hand extended warmly.

I reached out to grab it, but something unexpected happened. She hugged me.

I wasn't expecting that, I _really _wasn't expecting that, but it felt nice, "Thank you." She whispered in my ear.

The cold air from her breath tickled my ear, "You're very welcome." She released me and walked over to Emmett's side. It took a moment but I said my hello's to everyone, even Jasper came up to hug me. He looked at me very curiously though, like he was trying to read me, I shook off my paranoia and accepted his hug.

But the one person I expected to run into my arms was standing as far away from me as she possibly could, with Edward right beside her. Alice. My best friend, before all of this happened, she was my friend. Now she looked at me like I was a stranger.

"Alice, why don't you come and say hello." Esme suggested, offering me a smile.

Alice scoffed and walked froward, "How could you keep this from us, Bella?" She asked, I was taken aback so I had no time to respond, "You had us all fooled. I can't believe Edward ever trusted you, I can't believe I trusted you!"

It took me quite a while to process what she told me, but when I finally did I only had one thing to say,_"What?"_

Alice shook her head, " I thought you honestly cared for us."

My eyes widened, "I just saved your life!"

"But you lied to us for who knows how long." She told me, her lip trembling.

"Alice, I just found out. Well, not _just, _but I haven't known for a very long time." Alice still wouldn't look at me, she was so stubborn sometimes, "Alice, you must believe me. I didn't know, I didn't," I sighed, I had trouble forming a sentence without sighing, "I didn't even know until my father found me and powers were activated."

"But you knew!" She cried out, Jasper flinched back and from the look on her face, if she were human, she'd be crying by now, "And you couldn't even find us to tell us."

"I didn't know I had to!"

"_We're your family!" _Suddenly I realized something; she missed me, "I thought we were friends."

I sighed, same old Alice. She could make you feel guilty in a second without you even knowing it, "Alice, you will always be my best friend. Just like Jacob, just like Piper, Paige and Phoebe, just like-" I looked over at Chris, "Just like Chris." He sent me a smile, "And you are so right, you were my family, but not anymore. You all were so kind to me and so open and warm, but I moved on."

Edward looked up, talking for the first time, and it was just like I remembered; his voice was a song and his beauty was just as unbearable as it once was, but it didn't affect me, "Bella." His voice was soft as he muttered my name, he couldn't seem to say it, "You just want you back, come home with us."

Chris tensed next to me, "Back off."

"Chris." I looked up at him, my eyes wide.

"No, Bella, it's alright, if the_ child _wishes to speak his mind allow him." I sent a cold stare Edwards way and the viciousness in his eyes disappeared.

"I wouldn't be talking, old man."

A soft growl formed in Edwards chest and, if I saw right, Chris seemed to crack his knuckles. I rolled my eyes, honestly, I was really tired of men having a fit about their testosterone and fighting over me. Really? Was I just an object to them?

"Hey!" They looked my way, reluctantly, "Do I have a say in this?"

"No." Edward simply uttered.

"Bella, why do you have to have a say in this? This is between me and _that_." Chris pointed to Edward.

"Alright, that is _it!" _I yelled, when I finally had their attention I continued, "Okay. Now both of you listen to me. Chris, you will not win in a fight with Edward, simply because he is unbreakable and you are very breakable. And Edward, if you so much as threaten him, I will send you to a giant named Morne and he will make you his bride, do you understand me?"

They both nodded somberly.

"Thank you."

"Oh. My. _God!"_ Alice's long finger pointed to me, "You two are together."

I rolled my eyes, she would care about that in a time like this, "Were." I corrected her, "We're still figuring things out."

"We are?" Chris looked down at me, a frown in his eyes, "I wasn't informed of this."

"W-Well I just thought..."

"You two are in love!" She squealed, her whole demeanor shifted suddenly, "This is so cute. You two make a much better couple than Edward and you ever did."

"Hey!" Edward exclaimed.

Alice shrugged, "Well... It's the truth." She smiled.

That's when it became awkward. Edward looked like he was going to tear his own head off, and all of the blood in my body rushed up to my face.

"Bella" Alice chastised me with a smile on her face, "You do love him, don't you?"

"Can we not talk about this!" I pleaded with her.

"Why?" She asked, but Edward stepped forward.

"Bella." He pleaded, "We have to talk."

I shook my head, "No. We don't."

He seemed to be taken aback, but the surprise quickly faded, "Please, you have to come with us."

I sighed, any other person would have given up, but when it came to Edward it was different. He didn't seem to understand that I made my own life here, maybe he didn't want to, "Edward. I can't go with you. I'm happy here, with the Halliwells."

"But you can be happy with us, too."

"No, she can't." Alice took my side, I smiled gratefully at her, "I understand now, she is in love. We can't take that away from her."

Edward completely disregarded her comment, "Bella, I love you. I know you still care for me."

"That's just not fair, Edward. You should know that I still care for you, I always will, but I want to stay here. I realize we had something before, I thought it was an epic love story, a story for the ages, but now I realize that what I felt for you couldn't be described as love. I was young and naive, you knew that and you made me love you." Anger took me over, I tried in vain to keep calm, "You stayed with me even though you knew it was wrong." I balled me fists up and stormed off.

"But I had never known love before." I turned angrily, "I just thought, 'Hey, this guy thinks I'm interesting and beautiful and he makes me feel special. Plus, he's way out of my league and he's magical and mysterious.' I was _so _self-conscious and you knew that, you took advantage of that. I gave you everything I was and more, and then you broke my heart!"

"Bella-" Edward walked towards me, but my powers were out of control and I accidentally threw him back.

"Do you know how long it took me to get over you? Even after all that time,, I still loved you. Then you left me again. A_gain!" _He pushed himself up from the floor, "What I'm trying to say, what I'm trying to get through that thick skull of yours is, I don't love you. I doubt I ever really did. What we had was along the lines of infatuation, obsession. No one could base a relationship on that."

The hurt in his eyes was almost unfathomable, but it was necessary to get my point across.

"B-But, Bella, you belong with me. You're _mine." _He didn't say it in a threatening manner, but it sounded different coming from him.

I tried to talk to him but Chris stepped forward, "Take a hint man, Bella doesn't want to be with you."

The look of pain in Edwards eye vanished in a second and was soon replaced but rage, "She's mine. I loved her first."

"She's not an object that you can just pass around. She's a person that you hurt, a lot." Chris was feeling a strange emotion, I couldn't pinpoint what the correct emotion was, "She deserves happiness, so do us all a favor and leave. She's much happier without you here."

"Chris," Piper reprimanded him, "stop it."

He didn't comply, "You ruined her life. Just thought you should know that. Don't worry though it's a good thing you left, because now she has me, and great friends, a real father, she's in school and she has a life. She's not the same Isabella Swan, and she's certainly not yours."

Edward was quiet. I was in slight awe of Chris, it was like a chorus suddenly entered to room and was now singing harmoniously, I actually think he grew a halo. I didn't even hear the excuse he made when he orbed away, I probably wouldn't even have noticed if I didn't see him actually vanish. It took them three tries to finally get my attention, reluctantly, of course, I looked a Phoebe who seemed very impatient.

"Maybe you all should talk." She suggested.

Nodding I made my way towards the stairs, "Soon, I should probably shower and change first." I was completely ignoring Edward as I spoke. Piper gently patted my back and forced everyone into the sun-room.

A strange feeling past through me as I reached the top of the stairs, a sickening feeling that forced me to collapse, my knees went weak and my body burned with pain. As I gasped for breath, I looked down at my hand and saw faint blue glow but as quickly as I'd seen it, it went away. Something was wrong, it's not every day that I feel sick my stomach and glow. I had to shake it off though, there were bigger things at hand than my health.

I stood up from the floor and brushed myself off, whatever it was, it could wait. But I had a feeling it wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

* * *

**Ten chapters. **

**That is how many chapters I went through before I was really satisfied, even now I'm not fully at ease with my decision. **

**Well, I really hope you like it, constructive criticism and ideas are welcomed.**


	24. Bella and the Lone Wolf

I don't any of the characters from charmed or twilight.

* * *

No POV

Bella made her way towards her room, the one she now shared with Jacob. She didn't complain though, she enjoyed having his company and didn't mind when she had to trade in her old queen sized mattress for a compact twin size to cater to Jacob's larger than normal height. His tall frame took up most of the space in most places her went but the large Halliwell manor seemed to fit his particular situation.

The Cullen's found sanctuary, for the time being, in the basement of the house. Michael sensed that the Cullen's weren't safe until the entire Volturi was taken care of, therefore, he volunteered the Halliwell's as their guardians. Piper seemed to dislike them, mostly because she felt they were a threat to Wyatt, but also because there were seven vampires in her home and they never made any noise. Although, she was fond of Esme.

Things were finally supposed to be at peace for Bella, she'd restored her relationship with Piper and even welcomed the Cullen's back into her heart, even Edward. However, nothing was right.

At all.

It seemed like once Bella fixed a problem, seven more took it's place. She'd made peace with her friends but now she had to deal with Edward's pathetic attempts to win her back, Chris and his wholehearted attempts to ignore her, and the mystery of the blue glowing skin.

She was glad that at least one of her problems did not have to deal with her romantic life.

Well, she wasn't positive it was but if her theory was correct the glowing could be a problem that went far beyond her romantic life.

Bella made it to her room without any attempts from Phoebe or Paige to coax her in to opening up about her feelings. She turned the knob and opened the door surprised, but glad, that Jacob was still awake at nine minutes to midnight.

"Hiya, Jake, I thought you would have deep in stage 2 of sleep." Bella smiled and set her glass of juice on her desk gliding past her bed and towards the wardrobe.

"What?" Jacob asked, raising his arms above his head, and opening his mouth to let out an exaggerated yawn.

She laughed, "Nevermind." She reached for a pair of socks and sat at the edge of Jacob's bed and she put them on, "Jake?" She asked, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well, I've been really stressed lately."

Jacob laughed tensely, "That's an understatement. You have every right be stressed Bells. And angry. And awkward. And miserable."

Bella didn't respond, she wasn't sure approach her delicate situation, not only with the people around her, but especially with Jacob, her best friend and former potential love interest. It seemed like a hundred years since she had though of him as "something more," looking back at the times she was afraid that she wasn't the same Bella.

She'd practically denounced the Cullen as her family and she never made any attempts to contact Jacob. In fact, she'd been gone for more than a year and she never tried to contact anyone. The situation finally seemed to hit her and she let out a shaky breath.

Jacob sensed her worry and nudged her with his feet when he felt she was taking too long to respond.

"Bells, you okay?" His voice dripping with concern.

"No, Jake, I am stressed. And angry. And awkward. And miserable." She turned to face him, My life is going down the crapper Jake. The crapper!" She stood and paced back forth, her hands covering her face making her words sound deep and muffled, "My ex boyfriend is being clingy and brooding, my – my Chris – is being distant and cold. And I'm late."

Jake sat up straighter in bed and cleared in throat, "Late?" His voiced cracked, "As in, 'Oh no, look at the time, I should be down at the office.' kind of late?"

She shook her head and sipped at her juice, "No, Jacob. The kind of late where I haven't been able to reach Mother Nature and receive my monthly gift."

"_Oh..."_ It was quiet for a long time before anyone spoke and Bella decided to break the deep silence.

"Jake." He looked up from his hands, his face contorted in a look of concern, "I haven't told anyone this. I probably should tell my dad but... the other day, Jake, the day we came back from Volterra?" She reminded him, he nodded, "I _glowed_."

His brow furrowed in confusion, "Well, isn't it normal for pregnant women to look glowing?"

Bella let out an exasperated sigh and moved forward to stand closer to the bed, "No, not like that. I looked like a glow stick, my skin was freaking blue."

Jake's brown eyes became apprehensive and he began to tremble, "Bella, what's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"Jake, I don't know anything! I'm telling you all that I know." Bella looked down at him, "I just don't know who to talk to."

"This isn't something you talk about Bells, it's a problem, you don't talk about, you try and fix it. I don't understand why you're telling me this." He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest looking – very much – like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Why are you getting so defensive? I am going to tell my dad, you know." Jacob sent her an incredulous glare and scoffs, "Don't believe me! I don't care, I was going to tell him. I just needed to tell someone I trust first."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should tell someone who trusts you back."

Bella looked deep into Jacob's eyes and felt her stomach drop, "What are you trying to say?"

He shifted his eyes slightly and shrugged his shoulder, feigning nonchalance, "All I'm saying is that you keep saying you're going to tell you're dad about this situation but I keep seeing Charlie as you're dad. You tell me that everything is going bad in you're life but I don't know what you're life is. You tell me that Chris is Piper's son but Piper is not that old and Chris looks like he's in his twenty's.

"You tell me all of these things and I listen because I'm your friend but – but Bella I don't know... I just, I'm lost. I'm more than willing to listen to and be your should to cry on because that's what friends do, and I know that's what you'd do for me. Bella I have tried to let things go back to normal, to before you left, but you have no idea what I went through."

Bella reached out to him, grasping his large hand in hers, "So tell me. I'm listening."

"It's more than just listening, it's understanding. And I don't think I'm ready for that yet. Bella I do trust you, you're still the old you in a lot of ways; you're still brave, strong, and kind, but you have this new world. I don't know what that would is and I'm not a part of it." Jacob sighed and moved away from Bella gently pulling his hands out form under hers.

"No, Jake, you are a part of my world. As cliché as that sounds, you're my best friend, I know I have a lot of them but you're still my friend." Bella watched as he pulled a shirt over his bare chest and put on his slippers.

"I will always be you're friend, even when everything goes to shit, I will always be your Jacob, but Bells you're trying to push me to be in your life – a life don't fully understand – without any explanations. You're trying to make things normal with explaining anything."

She stood as pushed away a few strands of hair that blocked her view of him, she smiled sadly and attempted to explain herself, "I know you need answers but it's so much to comprehend and I don't want you to not accept me once you realize the truth about me."

Jacob nodded and grinned but it didn't reach his eyes, "Okay, that's all I needed. But until that time comes Bells nothing is normal between us. You can't run away from me, not this time." It was quiet aside from the loud laughing from Phoebe's room next door, where she was probably talking to that cute guy she met at the coffee shop last week.

"I should go call my dad, he worries, you know? He doesn't like that I practically ran away from home. Thanks for talking to him though, it kinda help that he thinks I'm on vacation."

Bella tried to match his smile but her lips wouldn't move upwards, "It wasn't easy but I'm very persuasive."

"Yeah." And that was the last thing he said to her before he walked out the room. Bella crawled into bed, too tired to cry, too tired to even think.

But then the pain began. She hoped that the emptiness in her chest and the sharp pang in her stomach was because of the argument, she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth together and when she opened her eyes her skin was dark blue and glowing like the sky just before the sunset.

She curled up into a ball and waited for the light to go away, waited for the ache to go away, she felt like a someone was pulling on her like a rubber band and she was just stretching and stretching and stretching...

Until... suddenly the light dimmed off her skin and her body went completely still.

But the hollow ache in her heart never went away.

* * *

**It's been years since I've looked at this. I finally have the time to actually do things and I knew that this had to be one of the first.**

**I don't even know if people are still reading this but if you are thank you and I really hope you like it, constructive criticism and ideas are welcomed.**


	25. The Truth Hurts, Especially This

I don't own any characters from twilight or charmed.

* * *

Bella's POV

I walked into the kitchen of the Halliwell manor which as of late began to look more and more like the haunted houses in fairytales. Witches and vampires and a werewolf, it was every child's worst nightmare.

At the kitchen table Esme sat with her chair turned towards Piper and her ever growing belly. I waved hello at the both of them and left with a apple, trying very, very, hard not remind myself that child that was not growing inside of Piper was Chris.

Chris who had grown very fond of Alice and Jasper. Chris who still won't talk to me. Chris who is technically in the living room and the kitchen simultaneously. Lovely.

I bit into the apple and felt the juices drip down my chin and my hand and smiled in delight, I had just finished my shift at the coffee shop and I literally had no time to catch a bite to eat on the way home. I moved towards the living room eager to drown myself in Alice's stories of her and Jasper's adventures in New England because I noticed Edward noticing me at the corner of my eye.

But when I glanced down at the apple I noticed that it was redder than it should have been. It was redder than blood.

I lifted my hand to my face and saw what it was. It wasn't and apple.

It was a heart.

I felt a scream rise from my throat, like when the bubbling water makes the kettle whistle. I dropped the heart from my hand and it bounced on the floor rolling away from me leaving a trail of blood in its path.

I felt cold hands at my waist. They were familiar, out of a memory, but they were not Edward's. I twisted my head to see who it was and was greeted to the calm concern of Carlise.

"Bella." It was Chris. I knew his voice, and my name on his lips sounded sweet, like a prayer, like a song. Say it again. Please. Please, "Bella are you... Tell me what's wrong?"

He pulled me into his arms, I must have been struggling with Carlise because he released me to Chris without hesitation. I buried my face into his neck. I was home again. And it was wonderful.

His hands were slowly massaging my back, the way he did when I took him on that surprise vacation to Barcelona and we never left our room. I could still hear him asking me what was wrong, asking me if I was okay, pleading with me to say anything, just a single word to tell him if I was okay, but I wasn't ready to stop being in his arms.

I lifted my head to see the heart, to understand why they couldn't see it, because when they did then they'd know. Yet when I looked at the end of the stairs where the heart should have been there was only the apple I picked from the kitchen. So hallucinations now, first pain now this as if I wasn't going through enough as it was.

I held onto Chris tighter and he responded in kind, "I'm fine. It was just a bad vision."

"You've never responded that way before," Piper's voice of concern said from behind me, "Do you want me to call Leo?"

"Yes, please." I heard my broken voice whisper.

Stupid, stupid Bella. Why didn't I just ask for help before? Why didn't I just go to them? Idiot.

* * *

I waited for Leo in my room listening to Jacob argue with Edward outside my door in harsh whispers.

"Listen, dog, I mean more to Bella than you and she means more to me than she does to you. I know how to comfort her so please just leave before I get angry." Edward growled, his hand slamming against my door in his rage.

Jacob scoffed, "Please, what do you know about comforting Bella. Both times that she needed to be comforted you weren't there. She doesn't need you right now and she doesn't me, she doesn't need anyone right now, well, besides Leo. If she wants you or me for that matter she'll ask but since she hasn't why don't you just walk away."

The intensity between the two of them was so strong I could almost see the two of them staring each other down behind my door. Soon I hear the light patter of Edwards feet slowly trudge down the stairs but not Jacobs rough steps, instead there was a soft knock.

"Hey, Bells, get better."

That's my Jacob.

I was still smiling even after Leo orbed into my room, he smiled warmly at me and asked me what was wrong. It took me a second to get used to his formal wear, I never could get accustomed to the robes.

"Not even a hello, Leo, where are your manners?" I smirked and he laughed lightly, looking down at his feet apologetically.

"You're right." He made his way towards me and wrapped one arm around my shoulder, "Hey, you okay?"

I didn't even realize I was crying up until I felt a tear fall onto the back of my hand, "Can you do something for me?"

"Sure. Whatever you need."

'Just ask him you coward.'

"Can- Can you, with no questions asked, tell me if I'm pregnant?" His eyes widened in shock but he remained quiet, forever loyal and faithful.

His hands hovered over my stomach and glowed, his brows furrowed in confusion before he looked back up at me.

"You're not pregnant, Bella." He shook his head softly and his voice was gentle, reassuring me.

And that was it.

I wasn't pregnant.

I was fine.

I took a deep breath that didn't really reach my lungs and buried me head in my hands.

"Leo." My voice sounded muffled, I couldn't really tell if understood me but at this point I just needed to tell someone, anyone, this secret that was eating away at my soul, "Something's wrong with me."

"I know."

* * *

Michael's POV

"I do not wish to discuss these matters any longer," I called out to Minerva as she followed me out of the palace walls. We found ourselves on earth for magical disturbances and it was times like these where my patience ran thin with those around me, "Whatever, ailments trouble a young witch are are not meant to be imposed upon by us. That is why there are whitelighters, that is why they were created."

"Brother, please-" She tried plead with my but I couldn't listen any longer, with a wave a my hand she was silenced at once, her pale lips straightening into a thin line and her bright blue eyes shining with indignation.

"Enough. Minerva, I know you feel for the witches that call out for help, I know." I took her cold hands, still clenched into fists of rage, into mine, "But, my dear sister, that is your greatest weakness."

She pulled her hands out of mine as if they had touched fire. Harsh or not, I saw that there was no getting through to her so with a sigh I walked away eager to make a return to our home and away from the ruins of Rome.

"What if I told you the young witch was your daughter." Her warm voice called out to me. I turned quickly and could feel the rush of wind topple the dying trees and rustle the dried leaves that shrouded us. The ground beneath us shook with rage, feeding on the fire of my fury.

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" I demanded, towering over Minerva. She neither looked away nor did she cower, she simply stared into my eyes and her calm aura attempted to envelop the fear that shrouded my own.

"Brother." She smiled as though to appease me however, I could see she was as afraid as I was, "At the time I did not believe it would have ever gotten to this point."

"But you saw the signs." I heard a voice yell to her, it like my my own but it was drenched in anxiety. The voice of a dying man.

"Yes. That I do not deny, but you said only seconds ago that we are not to meddle in the ailments of young witches."

I felt my head shaking as she spoke, incredulous at her poor attempt to right her wrongs, "Bella is different!"

"Because she is your daughter." She spoke the last word as if it were a curse.

"No! Because she is the Supreme One." I turned my back from her, unable to stand the look of pity on her delicate face, "Of course a part of me worries for my daughters safety but... but this was something you should have told me. If you saw the signs before I did, before any of us, you should have informed me sooner."

"I did not believe it would last this long. I thought..." Minerva took a deep breath and when she spoke again her voice was a clear canvas to her emotions, remorseful and frightened, "I thought she would have already made her decision."

"How could she, Sister?" The tears fell freely from my eyes, I did not need to keep my emotions at bay from someone so close to my heart, "We kept her in the dark for so long. I never thought this would happen to her. I suppose a part of me always believed she would never be pushed into this position."

"Perhaps," Minerva walked towards me slowly as her long hair casted a shadow over her face, "It is time we pulled Bella into the light."

I took her hand in my own and nodded in agreement, 'Yes, yes I believe it is.'

* * *

I really hope you guys like it , constructive criticism and ideas are welcomed.

Also, I know that I've made it seem like Bella would be pregnant but that was never the approach I was going to take. I just always felt that it wasn't the right choice to make considering that's what happened in the books; I did consider taking that path but the plans I had for Bella would have been really heartbreaking.


End file.
